El Tigre The New Adventures
by Storyteller54
Summary: Follow the New Adventures of Manny Reveria, frida, and there new friend Marcus Dupree.
1. Episode 1

**Well here it is. The first Chapter/Episode of EL Tigre the New Adventures. I really hope you guys like this. And I hope more people get into making Fan fics for EL Tigre. I had a hard time putting what I wanted for this chapter to see what you guys would like. Just so you can get to know something about me. I have a hard time starting off chapters for a new story. What to do, how to give first impressions, stuff like that. Anyway enough of me talking. I hope you Enjoy the story so far. **

**P.S. if it started off pretty boring for you and you get uninterested I'm sorry. As I said I really suck at starting first chapter stories. Anyway, Enjoy. **

**Episode 1- **

Manny stood in the dark open area. He stood there looking around at the open abyss staring at the dead end. Suddenly a huge gate appeared in front of him, he stared at it not fully knowing what's going on. Then he saw green eyes appearing in the gate staring at him, looking him in the eyes.

Manny Stared back it Blankley as it growled at him. He stood there not knowing if this was real or fake who couldn't speak, and he took one step back. The green eyed creature growled and made a loud roar making the entire area around him shake.

Manny Woke up quickly and gasped for air. He took a few deep breaths as he flopped down on the ground. He rubbed his head as noticed how much he was sweating. "What…was that?" Manny said as he stared at the sky. Manny lays back up and stared at the city. He rubs the back of his head as shakes the dream out if head and yawned.

Manny soon walked back to his home as he heard a huge explosion right 2 blocks from where he was. "Well I guess it's time for me to do what I do best" Manny said spinning his belt buckle with a loud roar he transforms into El Tigre hopping on top of a building and heading for his destination.

Once Manny arrived he sees El oso holding tons of bags of money running fast away from the crime scene. "El oso again? Eh this will be fast" Manny said quickly running to catch up with him. But once many did el oso stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey! Who are you man?" El oso said as he stared at a boy wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. "Did you asked nicely before taking all those bags of money?" the boy said putting his hands in his pocket. "What?! Asked nicely!? Get outta my way little man!" El oso said getting impatient. "What? Who is this dude?" Manny thought as he stood on top of the building watching.

"Nope, sorry big guy, I don't do anything anyone wants me to if they don't say with manners" the boy said smirking and smiling looking up at el oso. "That's it man!" El oso said dropping the bags of money. "You're just a little kid talking a big game, I'll straighten you out!" El oso yelled throwing a huge punch to the ground causing a big hole in the ground to appear.

"Crap!" Manny said as he was about to hop from the building as he sees the boy come outta know where bring down a kick on El osos head causing his face to go through the ground. Manny's eyes widen as he saw what the boy did and just looked at the scene.

The Boy dusted his hands and laughed. "Well that takes care of that" the boy said putting his hands in his pocket and walked off. Manny hopped form the building and looked at El Oso. "Whoa...Wow" Manny said looking at the destruction around him.

"MANNY!" Frida yelled out to him running over to him as she stopped dead in tracks seeing el osos head in the ground. "Dude...Wow" Frida said kneeing down looking at El osos head stuck in the ground. "He must have really pissed you off for you to do this" Frida said poking El osos neck.

"I didn't do that" Manny said looking at El oso pulling him out from the ground. "awww…maaan" El oso said completely knocked out. "You didn't?" Frida said looking over at Manny. "Then who was it?" she asked. "some other kid dressed in all black came outta know here and just took him down" Manny said looking down crossing his arms.

"Wow, whoever he was really did some damage, he could be even stronger then you" Frida said poking El osos head. Manny widen his eyes and looked at frida. "NOW WAY! Whoever this kid is could be a bad guy anyway!" Manny said looking around. "I got to keep a eye on this guy!" Manny said hopping on a building and ran off. "Oh yeah, just leave me alone with the bad guy" Frida said rolling her eyes.

Manny stood on top of building yawning and looking around. "Where did he go?" Manny said sitting on the edge of the building. "Ugh! I can't believe that!, stronger than me? No way in hell!" Manny said pouting and crossing his arms. And yawning more as he layed on the building falling asleep. "I guess…he left the town" he said faintly as he dozed off.

"Where did Manny go? Jeez he's always getting ticked off from the littlest things sometimes" Frida said looking up at the buildings. A noise was made an ally where frida was walking as she jumped and turned to that direction. "What the heck was that?" she said to herself. "Well hello there pretty girl" the weird man said getting close to frida. She backed up and trembled. "Hey back up you weird old guy!" she shouted looking for something to use to defend herself.

The Man Smirked as he took out a knife and walked to her. "Time to see how your body looks like" the man said smirking showing his nasty teeth. "Oh god!" she said getting in defensive stance.

The man's hand was gripped by another person as I loud squeezing noise was heard as the man's hand was being tightly gripped. The man started too groaned loudly as he looked as it was the boy from before. "You know man, if you're going to hit on a girl edleast have nice dental work" the boy said swing his leg over the man's arm hitting him dead in the face.

Frida looked at the man and then the boy. "Wow..Thanks" she said looking at him. The boy smirks and crosses his arms. "It's no problem; it's just what I do" he said laughing and smiling. Frida raises a eyebrow at him as she chuckled a little. "Who are you? Anyway" Frida asked looking at him in curiosity.

The boy turned to frida and looked at her smiling. "The best fighter Miracle city will ever see! I genius indeed I am! The names Marcus Dupree!" he said pointing thumb at himself. "Best fighter?" frida said scratching her head. "Ofcorse" he said as he gotten closer to frida holding her hand. "I am a man who will fight for the common good and for a stunning girl such as you" he said smiling as he kisses her hand.

Firda then sighs as he looked at him "oh boy" she thought in her head. A small bug crawled on Manny's face as he quickly woke up and wiped his face as he looked around as he sees Marcus holding fridas hand. His eyes widen as he saw this. "WHAT THE!?" Manny shouted as he jumped down and ran towards them.

Marcus here's manny coming and turns to the direction where he was coming from and Manny balls his first and punches Marcus in the face and Marcus falls in the bushes. "Manny!" frida shouted at him. "What?! Look at what he was doing!" Manny said looking at firda. "He saved me Manny! Look at that guy!" Frida said as she pointed at the man that was about to harm her.

Manny looked at the man then looked at frida. "Yeah! But that's not it!" He said looking at her. Marcus jumps out the bushes and spin kicks Manny in the face sending him to the ground. "What the hell was that for you jerk!?" Marcus shouted at Manny

"Hey!" Frida said looking at Marcus. Manny hopped up and charged at Marcus throwing kicks and punches. Marcus blocks his first punch and kick as he legged sweeped manny as Manny fell to the ground flat on his back and Marcus raised his legged high dropping it down as many quickly moved out the way, stood on his legs and double kicked Marcus in the face.

Marcus stumbled back and glared at many as many stood up and glared back. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Marcus said charging at him "JERK!" Manny said charging at him. "STOOOP!" Frida said picking up a wooden object hitting them both in the head with it. They both get hit in the head as they fell flat on the ground. Frida sighed hard and leaned on the wooden object.

Marcus shook his head and stood up glaring at Manny. "I don't know who you are but you better watch who you're messing with" he said looking at Manny clinching his fist. Manny got on his feat still wobbling a little from when frida hit him. "The same goes to you, you womanizer!" Manny said glaring at Marcus. Marcus puts his puts his hands in his pocket and turned around. "What am I doing? I'm wasting my time with a weak kid" he said as he walked off. Manny growled and looked at him as he walked off. Frida giggled as he looked at Manny and Marcus.

"Wow that was pretty cool and awesome" she said throwing away the object. "Just who does he think he is huh?!" Manny said as he turned back to his regular casual clothing, "he makes me look so stupid! And he calls me WEAK?!" Manny said kicking a soda can.

"Well you did take it too far Manny, he did save me after all" Frida said buying Manny some candy. Manny sighs and takes and eats some. "Where did he even come from? Why is he even in Miracle city?" Manny said tossing the wrapper away. "I don't know, let's just forget about it Manny" Frida said lightly punching his arm. Manny shrugs as he stopped looking at the sky seeing a huge blimp fly over Miracle city landing somewhere at a stadium.

"What was that doing here?" Manny said looking as it flew over them as a whole crowd of people started running to its direction. "Whoa what the heck?!" frida said quickly getting out of the way. "What's all the big commotion about?" Manny said looking at all the crowd of people as they run off.

"Well I guess we should go check this out too" frida said looking at Manny. Manny shrugs and looks at her. "I guess" he said still upset from today. Frida giggles and runs to where everyone is and Manny sighs and follows.

They arrive at the stadium as they see everyone there cheering and jumping up and down. "What is this some boy band concert or something?" Manny said looking around as he sees his dad standing onto of the stadium. "What is your dad doing here?" Frida said pointing to him. "What?" Manny said as he sees him and walks through the crowd of people as frida follows.

"Dad!" Manny said trying to get his attention. Rodolfo then turns around and sees his son and frida running to him. "ah Manny! I was just talking about you!" Rodolfo said smiling as Manny sees a man in a purple suit wearing sun glasses with yellow lends and blond spiky hair. "Ahh…You must be my friends son Manny rivera right?" the man in the purple suit said looking at Manny. "And this must be the troublesome friend Firda right?" he said looking at her. Frida rolls her eyes looking at him. "Manny this is my friend nelson Wilson, he's going to be sponsoring the national tournament" Rodolfo said smiling. "National what?" Manny said looking at both of them.

"This, my little friend is the stadium where everyone here will compete for the prize of greatness and pride, this new tournament was held in many different states, where I have found a lot of people who had the power to win" Nelson said grinning.

"Really?" Manny said looking at him "yes and your father said you have a lot of greatness and potential in you, do you?" Nelson said raising a eyebrow and grinning. "Well yeah you know! Being El Tigre is what I do best" Manny said getting cocky.

Nelson laughed and smiled "well if you're going enter good luck, I'll be…rooting for you" he said grinning as he walked off. Firda looked at the man as he walked off. "That guy...Is pretty weird don't ya think?" Frida said looking at Manny.

"Is he? I didn't really notice anything weird about him" Manny said looking at frida. "I guess not then" frida said shrugging. "I have to get in this tournament!, Dad you have to let me be in it!" Manny said looking Rodolfo. "I was actually going to ask both of you to join in" Rodolfo said looking at them.

"Wait both of us?" Frida said confused. "I've been hearing you have been practicing on your martial arts for the past year, it would be great if you decided to join the team" Rodolfo said crossing his arms. "Come on frida! Say yes! We can kick all kinds of butt together!" Manny said getting excited.

"Well, alright! I'll do it!" Frida said Smiling. "YES!" Manny shouted as firda and Manny did a high five, "But why the both of use? Isn't it just one on one as always?" Manny asked his dad. "Well the tournament issued it a team tournament, which means everyone, will be paring up with one another" Rodolfo explained.

Manny then nodded as he looked at Rodolfo. "I see, but there are only two of us" Manny said as he looked at his dad. "Already taken care of" Rodolfo said. "Now I'll show all of you where we will be going to train, follow me" he said as h walked to the training area.

They arrived at a huge building as they walked in and looked around seeing all sorts of equipment and space. "Wow dad! how did you get a place this big?!" Manny said going over and looking at the equipment. "Your granpapi use to use this place as a hide out during his days of evil so he let us use it" Rodolfo said as he went to a door and knocked on it.

"Alright everyone's here! Come meet your team mates!" Rodolfo said as he stood back. "Alright here I come" a voice said as he opened the door as it was the boy who Manny had gotten into a fight with today. Manny and Marcus eyes widen as they seen each other. "YOU!" They both said at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both said at the same time.

"This is not good" Frida said looking at them. "ooooh so you too already know each other?" Rodolfo said looking at them. They both growled at each other as they glared hard ready to punch each other. "and now the team is here! Team reveria is formed!" Rodolfo said as he put his hands on both their shoulders.

To be continued

**Well that's the first episode everyone. Tell me what you think so far! :D **


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2 Of El Tigre The New Adventures!. i hope you guys enjoy! **

**Episode 2 - Team Rivera! A Dysfunctional Team? **

Manny glared at Marcus as he clinches his fist ready to punch Marcus. "This is the guy i'm suppose to Work with?! you got to be joking!" Marcus said putting his hands in his pocket.

"and what's that suppose to mean?!" Manny shouted

"that i'm not working with you! Punk!" Marcus shouted back

"who you calling a punk you womanizer!" Manny shouted getting closer

"i'm not a womanizer you furr ball!" Marcus shouted getting closer as well

"JERK!" Manny shouted

"JUMPING BEAN!" Marcus shouted back

"Manny, Marcus enough!" Rodolfo said separating them. "what is the meaning of this?" he asked looking at them. "this jerk right here punched me in the face while is was taking care of something" Marcus said glaring at Manny.

"i only did that because you were harassing Frida!" Manny said glaring hard a Marcus. "I SAVED HER! your only mad because she likes me better!" Marcus said crossing his arms and smirking. Frida looks at him raising a eyebrow and rolling her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Manny shouted.

"YOU HEARD ME KITTEN BOY!" Marcus shouted at Manny

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice shouted from a distance. they all turned to the direction as they see fridas father Emilano Suarez Walking into the building wearing his sombrero and high status police gear.

Marcus looks at Emiliano raising a eyebrow not knowing who he is. Manny looks at him walking into the gym sweating a little bit. "hey dad!" frida said running over to him hugging him "hi sweetheart!" emiliano said hugging her tight.

"dad?" Marcus said looking at them. "yes, Emiliano is the worden of the miracle city monster jail, he's also a strong fighter and who's teaching frida fighting styles there family knows" Rodolfo finished explaining.

Emiliano lets go of Frida as he shifts his eyes at Manny and Marcus. "and who are you?" Emiliano said walking over to them looking at Marcus. "Names Marcus dupree, best fighter you ever layed your eyes on" Marcus said smirking.

Emiliano squints his eyes glaring at Marcus. "cocky little punk" he said looking at Marcus. Marcus opens his eyes quickly. "what?!" Marcus said looking at him. "Your just like this Rivera boy right here!" Emiliano said looking at both of them. "aww come on!" Manny said crossing his arms.

"so this will be the team that will be entering the tournament? well i don't think you all have a chance!" Emiliano said glaring at Manny and Marcus. "WHAT?!" they both said at the same time. "you both lack trust, and team work, just hearing you tow arguing already i can tell that both of you won't stand a Chance at all!" Emiliano said crossing his arms.

"Look! this guy right here is just going to hold me back! why not just put me in the fight and i can beat anyone!" Marcus said smirking. Emiliano Glared at Marcus hit him upside the head leaving a sore bump on his head. "OW!" Marcus shouted. Manny holds his stomach laughing at Marcus. Emiliano looks at Manny and hits him in the head also. "OWW!" Manny shouted holding his head.

They can hear frida giggling in the background watching. "you tow need to work on your team work! by the time the tournament starts" Emiliano said as he turned around and hugged Frida as he left off. Marcus turend to Manny then Manny turned to Marcus as they both glared and looked away form each other.

Frida and Rodolfo sighed as they looked at each other. "what am i going to do with these tow?" Rodolfo said shaking his head. "we have tow cocky team mates and they don't get a long" Frida said chuckling a little. "I KNOW!" Rodolfo said as he looked at them. Manny and Marcus both turned to Rodolfo looking at them

"Lets have a team bonding exercise!" Rodolfo said excited

"oh boy" Manny said in sarcasm

"can't wait" Marcus said crossing his arms looking away.

"now come on you tow, think of what a good team you guys would make if you tow teamed up" Rodolfo said as he put his hands on both there shoulders.

"you mean how more he'll get in my way" Marcus said looking at Manny

"that's my line you wannabe playboy" Manny said glaring at Marcus.

Marcus and Manny growls and glares at each other as Rodolfo separates them. "now now now you tow, think of how fun it would be to bond and get to know each other" Rodolfo said as he looks at them.

"yeah come on guys there's no way in the world that we can win this thing with you tow keep fighting each other" Frida said as she walked over to them looking at Manny And Marcus. "that said we have to get you tow to see eye to eye" Rodolfo said as he came over to them.

"yeah yeah i get it, Team Work Makes The Dream Work. ok, so what should we do?" Marcus asked looking at Rodolfo.

"well, since we need to train, lets work on that and build your strength" Rodolfo said as he went out the door as the grouped followed.

They all arrived at a bowling ally and they went it. "Today in our team work lesson we will all BOWL" Rodolfo said smiling. "so what's this have to do with fighting?" Marcus said crossing his arms looking at Rodolfo. "sure we have to do a lot of that but you and Manny need to get along somehow" Rodolfo said getting his shoes.

Manny and Marcus looked at each other and rolled there eyes. "Oh come on guys lighten up!" Frida said slapping there backs. "I LOVE BOWLING!" Frida said as she got her shoes ans puts them on

everyone else got there shoes as they went to there area of the bowling ally. Manny got his bowling ball and was about to roll. "if that ball goes in the gutter i'm going to have to spank you" Marcus said laughing.

"oh please your the one going in the gutter jerk" Manny said rolling the bowling ball as it slips into the gutter.

"ahahaha! poor Manny the first one always goes in the gutter!" Marcus said laughing as Mannys ball hops out the gutter and he gets a strike.

"WHAT THE?!" Marcus said standing up in shock

"HA! beat that you playboy!" Manny said laughing.

Marcus growls and gets up popping his neck and gets a bowling ball going to roll. Marcus held the bowling ball in boths his hand and did a baseball like stance and tossed the bowling ball like a baseball.

"dude what are you doing?! this isn't baseball!" Frida said looking at him

"Look its going out the lain!" Manny said looking at him

The bowling ball changes course and hits the pins breaking them.

"WHAT?!" Manny said going over to Marcus and looks at the pins. Frida laughs and smiles looking "AWSOME DUDE!" Frida said smiling. "beat that!" Marcus said looking at Manny. "kitten boy" Marcus said poking Manny's nose and laughing.

Manny growls looking at Marcus as Rodolfo smiles watching as his phone rings. "hold on a min kids" Rodolfo said as he went and answered is phone.

"hello...oh mayor! yes how can i help you? mhm,...oh, i see, i'll be right on it" Rodolfo said as he hung up his phone. "kids i have some news, first, it looks like i won't be around to coach you for the tournament" Rodolfo said looking at them.

"what? but dad why not?!" Manny said going over to them. "it turns out i have some major important work to do else where right now" Rodolfo said smiling and looking at Manny. "well, who's going to couch our team then?" Frida asked.

"i'll call a replacement, don't worry everyone, everything will be taken care of" Rodolfo said looking at them. "well i have to get going now, everyone i want you you all to go to the school and wait there for the new couch ok?" Rodolfo said looking at them. they nodded and Rodolfo left off.

"well this is just great, my dad won't be couching us now, it'll just be some stupid annoying dude then" Manny said crossing his arms upset. "oh cheer up manny it'll be ok" Frida said looking at Manny.

"in that case he'll be just like you" Marcus said chuckling. "Oh shut up! i didn't ask for your opinion!" Manny said glaring at Marcus. "right, now just stand back and let me show you my other skills, besides your stinky feet is fowling up my performance" Marcus said getting a bowling ball.

"that's my line you dumb baboon, now watch as i send you back to africa" Manny said as he picked up and looking at Marcus feet and smirked as he hung the bowling ball over Marcus feet.

Fridas eyes widen looking at Manny. "no, no Manny no" Frida said silently shaking her hands no. Manny Dropped the bowling ball on Marcus feet and the sharp pain went through Marcus body and he hoped around screaming.

Manny Laughs at Marcus. "you think that's funny huh?!" Marcus said as he picked up a bowling ball and slammed it on Manny's foot. "OW! YOU PUNK!" Manny shouted and picked up another bowling ball and slinged it at Marcus face.

"ahahah! now that's a face a girl will like!" Manny said laughing hard. "alright you shit!" Marcus said wipping the blood off his nose. "i was only going easy on you because your not as strong as me!, but no more bullshit!" Marcus said as he shouted and picked up tow bowling balls and was about to drop them on Manny's feet but they didn't come off Marcus fingers.

"hey what the hell?!" Marcus said flinging his arms around trying to get the bowling balls off his fingers. "what the hell is going on?! my freaking fingers are stuck!" Marcus shouted staring at the bowling balls.

Manny laughs and stakes out a glue. "i put wacky glue in your bowling balls hole while you weren't looking!" Manny said showing him and laughing. "oh my god Manny" Frida said facepalming. Manny laughs more and holds his stomach.

"why you son of a bitch! i'll kill you for this you bastard!" Marcus shouted glaring at Manny. "catch me if you can!" Manny said as he ran off turning into El tigre. Marcus chases after him busting the door down.

"oh no!" Frida said running out the building after them. Marcus chases after Manny. Manny sticks out his tong and chuckles and snickers and jumps highs on a building running away. "GET BACK HERE!" Marcus shouted "MANNNY!" he yelled as he lost him.

The Next Day.

Manny arrived At the School as he went in and went to the room that was written down on a piece of paper. "room, 141" Manny read out as he went to the room and opened the door seeing Frida, and Marcus already there. "hey Marcus, hows your sticky fingers?" Manny said snickering.

"don't push me rivera!" Marcus said glaring at Manny. "come on you guys, can't we all just get along here? we are team mates" Frida said looking at them.

"hmph! right, like i'm going to work along side this jerk!" Manny said leaning on a wall. "took the words right outta my mouth jumping bean" Marcus said leaning back on the chair.

20min later.

the 3 of them were in the room doing nothing, the min flew by as they waited for there new coch to arrive. "jeez where is he?" Manny said laying on the floor looking at then cealing. "talking isn't going to help" Marcus said yawning. "oh whatever" Manny said rolling his eyes.

footsteps was heard coming form the halls as they all turned there attention to the door. "about damn time" Marcus said as he layed up and stretched. Manny yawned getting up as Frida waked up from her sleep and wipes her eyes.

The door opened. a Tall man Wearing A Black Mask and full ninja gear like armor. and it seemed he had a metal like mask covering his mouth excpet his eyes. "well, you must be team rivera i assume" The man said coming in.

They all just staird at him for a moment. "y-yeah i'm Frida Suarez" Frida said standing up and going over to him.

"i'm Manny Rivera" Manny said sitting down still sitting down.

"i see, Rodolfo's son, and you over there, you must be the new Arrival from America right?" The man said looking at Marcus

"yeah, I'm Marcus Dupree" Marcus said getting up and going over to him. "as i have been told you and Manny Aren't really seeing eye to eye right now?" The Man asked. Manny And Marcus looked at each other for a moment and looked away. The Man the chuckles lightly and looks at them.

"My name Ryumaru Yagamishi" Ryu said looking at them. "or you can just call me Ryu" The man said making smile through the mask chuckling. "and i will be couching and training you all for now on " Ryu said looking at them.

The all looked at him and nodded. "so, everyone, i think some have gotten off the wrong track, so why don't we sit down and tell everyone something about each other?" Ryu said getting a chair and sitting down.

They all did the same and grabbed a chair sitting down. "why don't we start with you Frida?" Ryu suggested. "oh, ok, well you already know who i am" Frida said chucking, "well, there's one thing i do want everyone to know, i want to get strong!, i want to be dependable!, not a burden!' Frida said looking at him.

Manny looked ar Frida and rubbed the back of his head remembering the times she did get in the way and looked down. "i see, now how about you Marcus?" Ryu said looking at him. Marcus looked at him and looked away. "now come on, tell us something about yourself, you are very new to us all here" Ryu said looking at Marcus.

"well, if you all really want to know, its basically like Frida's reason" Marcus said looking at everyone. "i want to be strong, i want to be fierce, i want to be deadly, i want to be strong enough, to surpass one person i hate and despise" Marcus said looking at them.

Frida looked at Marucs a little frightened. "wow, this attitude is new" she thought in her head. "hmph" Manny scuffed and crossed his arms. Ryu looked at everyone "well this is a interesting group" He thought in his head and looked over at Manny.

"and what about you over there Manny? what can i know about you?" Ryu asked. Manny then Smiled and stood up. "i want to be the best hero this world has ever seen!, i want to go down in history as a legendary icon!, just as my Grandfathers were! to make my Father and Mother Proud!" Manny said with a wide smile across his face.

Frida smiled widely looking at Manny and giggles. "wow, that's one heck of a goal there Manny" Ryu said smiling. "now that we have introductions out the way, follow me" Ryu said smiling as stood up from his seat and opened the door. "follow me" Ryu said as he went out the door and the group followed.

They all arrived at a big open area full of space. Ryu stood there and turned around to 3 of them. "alright, as i said, introduction are out the way" Ryu said as he took out 3 little trinkets. "our training will commence now"

To be Continued

**Well there ya go! Episode 2! now if i have any Grammar issues, or spelling issues, just Tell me in the reviews! and i'll fix it up! Anyway! Thanks For Reading and Tell me what you think so Far About the events! Well see ya guy's later. Stay Golden! **


	3. Episode 3

**SUUUP! El Tigre Archive! This is yours truly Storyteller54! Here with Episode 3! Just so you all know that I will also be doing special types of stories for the new adventures! Anyway here ya go! **

Episode 3 - Training Commence!

Everyone stood there looking at Ryu and looking at the trinkets. They looked at each other and then again looking at Ryu and the trinkets.

"so what do we do?" Frida asked looking at ryu.

"its simple, all you need to do is get these trinkets away from me, all of you have to work together and try and figure out how you will get them from me" Ryu said standing there swaying the trinkets.

Manny chuckles and smiled as he looked at the trinkets and Ryu. "that's all? Man! This is to easy!" Manny said as he spun his belt transforming into El Tigre then charging at Ryu. as soon as manny gotten close to Ryu he was already on the ground flat on his back. "Hey! What the?!" Manny shouted confused.

Marcus and Frida looked at them shocked not knowing what happened. "Now Manny, i didn't say you all can start" Ryu said as he picked Manny up and dusted him off. "Well, this guy just isn't any couch at all" Marcus thought in his head observing Ryu.

"Now are all ready?" Ryu asked looking at them.

"Ready!" Frida said smiling widely.

"Let's go" Marcus said cracking his knuckles

"Bring it!" Manny said getting in a fighting stance

"1...2...3" Ryu said as he hooked the trinkets on his his belt. Manny was the first to charge as he jumped in the air and used his grapple hook as he launched it at Ryu's Belt. Ryu Grabbed Manny's hook, Marcus then charged at Ryu while he was distracted by Manny As he jumped and arching his arm back trowing a punch.

Ryu caught Marcus arm and trowed him in the air with Manny as Marcus and Manny collided in the air. Ryu Pulled on Manny hook as both Marcus and Manny crashed to the ground. Frida silently tip toed behind Ryu as she sneakily tried to Grab the Trinkets as he Ryu Grabbed her arm and judo flipped her over to Marcus and Manny she fell on top of them and sat on them.

"Man you guys are good seats" Frida said giggling and laughing

Ryu just looks at them and shakes his head.

"Get Off!" Marcus shouted tossing and turning as Frida fell off and Manny rolled to the side. Marcus charged at Ryu as he trowed kicks and punches at Ryu. Ryu block's Marcus Punch and kick and legged sweeps Marcus. Marcus falls flat on his back.

Manny jumps over Marcus doing spinning kick in the air and Ryu catches Manny throwing him on the ground sending him rolling.

Marcus spins on the ground doing twirling spinning kick as Ryu quickly hops away. Marcus gets up and stands there. "That's it, play time is over!" Marcus said as he took a deep breath and puts claps both of his hands together.

"Art of fire! blaze of glory!" Marcus shouted as blew a huge stream of intense fire came out of Marcus Mouth heading straight for Ryu.

"Holy Crap!" Frida said shocked watching Marcus

"hmph" Manny said getting ready to fight.

The fire then disappeared show black stream of ash was on the ground. "DUDE! YOU BURNT THE GUY AWAY! Manny said as ran over to Marcus.

"well crap" Marcus said looking at what he did, "well not quite, but it was impressive"Ryu said stanidng behind Manny And Marcus. Manny and Marcus eyes widen as he they turned around to see Ryu safe and ok. "w-what?" Marcus said shocked seeing him

"how are you still?" Manny said looking at Ryu. "i'm no push over, Rodolfo did hire me for a reason" Ryu said as he round house kicked both of them in the face sending them Rolling. Frida came up behind Ryu throwing a hard punch, Ryu catches her punch easily.

Frida then stops in the air sending her right leg to Ryu's head as Ryu Holds up his right arm blocking her kick, Ryu Grabs her right leg as he still has Frida by her left arm tossing her over him.

Frida gets her baring and does a back flip over to Manny and Marcus. "You guys ok?" Frida asked looking at them. Manny lays up and rubbing his cheek. "Yeah I'm good, damn this guys is no joke" Manny said laying up. Marcus lays up rubbing his jaw.

"This is guy is really starting to piss me off!" Marcus said getting angry. "Calm down, we just need to think of something" Frida said looking at Ryu. "Well like what? That guy blocks everything we trow at at him" Manny said looking at Frida.

"well how about we all just charge at him at once?" Frida said looking at Manny and Marcus. "i guess that would work, i mean he can't really get us all at the same time" Marcus said getting up. "True, he couldn't be THAT good anyway" Manny said getting up also.

Ryu stood there as he looked at the three of them. "Ready?" Frida said looking at them. They both nodded. "NOW!" Frida said as they all charged At Ryu. Manny jumped doing a flying drop kick. Ryu ducked under Mannys Flying Drop kick and Marcus Lowered his Fist down doing a uppercut.

Ryu held his right hand up and slammed it down on Marcus hand stopping the uppercut. Then Frida jumped raising her leg hig and slamming down but missing Ryu as he rolled out the way, Ryu put his left hand over right hand.

"Art of Wind hurricane typhoon!" He then spins around as wind formed around Ryu making a huge force knocking Marcus, Manny and Frida away. Marcus bounced off the ground hitting a tree as Manny landed on his stomach hard and coughed. Frida rolled on the trying to stop any impact.

"You all still have a lot to learn, and you all need to think fast, because I'm not going to be holding back" Ryu said dusting off his shoulder.

At Miracle City

Nelson is standing at the top of Municipal President Rodriguez Starring at the city adjusting his sunglasses Smiling as is enjoying the View. "well, I have to say, I never thought i would enjoy Miracle city this much, so lively, so full of energy, and holds many interesting people" Nelson said to himself smiling at the view of Miracle city.

"Enjoying the view?" Rodriguez said as he came over to nelson and watched the view with him. "haha, yes i am, this city is so full of life, and somewhat peaceful" Nelson said as he put both his hands behind his back.

Rodriguez shifted his eyes towards nelson "my you are a strange one are you, peaceful, hmph" Rodriguez chuckled lightly. "What are you planning?" Rodriguez asked him. "Oh, I have more planned for our you're hero's and villain's, i sense plenty of talent out of them" nelson said forming a wide smile.

Rodriguez looked at nelson ad raised a eyebrow. "Even the villain's? Criminals? Why them?" he asked surprised. "Why not? it will be very interesting, and fun" Nelson said as turned around and headed for the door. "i enjoyed our chat, let's have coffee next time" nelson said smiling and chuckling loud.

Nelson walked out the Mayors house walking down the street as he started smirking. "Oh how much i am beginning to love this place, oh how i love" Nelson said to himself as he laughed a little. "Even he's here, My, this city sure lives up to its name" Nelson said turning around staring at the Volcano.

"Excuse me sir" a deep and yet slightly high pitched voice was heard. Nelson turned around as he sees Dr. Chipotle senior walking up to him. "And you are?" Nelson said looking at Dr. Chipotle. "Oh yes, my name is Dr. Chipotle Senior, a Scientist here in Miracle city" Chipotle Senior said Smirking.

Nelson squinted his eyes a little looking at Chipotle Senior. "Just a scientist i see?" Nelson said adjusting his Sun glasses. Chipotle Senior gave out dark chuckle as he cyborg eye looked at Nelson "oh, I'm not the type of scientist you think I am" Chipotle Senior said Smirking wider.

"i see, are you all enjoying your time in the streets, it does suck to know you can't have that much fun" Nelson said as he smiled at him.

"ahaha, yes it is, so much you can take from this city" Chipotle Senior said as he looked around him. "Oh please, will you get to the point doctor i am a very busy man" Nelson said crossing his arms.

"ah yes, you see, i have my son, his name is Diego" Chipotle Senior said putting his hands behind his back. "i see" Nelson said losing interest more and more as he talked with him. "And you see, i want you to meet him, you are man of talent are you Mr. Nelson?" Chipotle Senior said turning over to him.

Nelson looked at him and he then rubbed his chin. "well, i am, your point?" Nelson said looking at Chipotle Senior. "i promise you that my son has more talent than anyone here in Miracle city!, More Promise than that damned cursed El Tigre!" Chipotle Senior said as his Cyborg eye glowed more red and flashing.

Nelson adjusted his sun glasses again "well, it's a really good thing I'm wearing sun glasses right?" Nelson said as he chuckled a little. "Well ya know, why don't we meet him now?" he said smiling. Chipotle Senior smiled widely. "You will? Thank You!" chipotle senior said smiling. "Follow me! Please!" he said walking. Nelson sighs and follows him to their hide out.

Back at the training area

Marcus, Manny and Frida were laying on the Ground panting and exhausted from fighting and training. Ryu stood there not sweating at all as he looked at them and sighed. "To think you all would know by now: Ryu said chuckling a little."Your plans are really useless if you don't think it through right" he said sitting down crossing his legs.

Marcus layed up and glared at him. "That cocky bastard" he said in pain. "He's like you" Manny said chuckling and held his stomach. "Oh shut up, I don't see you doing anything that helps at all!" Marcus said to him trying to get up.

"Oh for the love of god you guys, this is why we can't get the trinkets or! Lay a single hit on him!" Frida said she got on her knees panting.

"well miss master plan why don't you come up with something again" Marcus said as he finally was able to lay up and sit up.

"She is! You just don't follow it right!" Manny said as he got on one knees wiping the sweat from his head under his mask.

"You both don't follow it right!" Frida said as she got off her knees and sat down "we just need to find a way to get him off guard" Frida said as she looked up at the sky trying to think of a new tactic. Frida's eyes then widen as he came up with a full proof plan. "guys i got a idea!" Frida said as she stood up.

"What is it?" Manny said as he stood up as well still in a little pain.

"You sure it's going to work?" Marcus said as he stood up popping his neck.

"I'm sure, we just need to find a good hiding spot for a short time" Firda said looking at Ryu.

Ryu looked at the three of them. "Wonder what they are planning" he thought in his head. They all quickly ran to the Forest and hid there. "hm?" Ryu said as he stood up and looked at the direction they went. "what"s this? Did they decide to leave and give up?" Ryu thought in his head.

"My sisters actually showed me how to do this, check this out" Frida whispered.

Ryu Stood there and crossed his arms waiting on them. "i guess they did leave, well i guess it is getting a little late so-" Ryu was cut off as he saw Frida dashed out the forest carrying a huge double bladed axe like weapon running out the forest heading for Ryu.

"Huh? Where did she?" Ryu said getting on guard. "Hey Coach! Take this!" Frida said as he tossed the double bladed axe at Ryu as it started spinning fast heading at Ryu with full force. Ryu chuckles as he dodges it by jumping up.

"kind of original there Frida" Ryu said as landed back on the ground. "i was actually hoping you would dodge it" Frida said smiling. The double bladed axe changed course back to Ryu as it poofs near Ryu seeing its Marcus and Manny.

"what?!" Ryu said his eyes widen looking at them. "TAKE THIS!" they both said as they did both did spinning kick at Ryu. Ryu then Blocks the both the kicks with both his hands covering his face. Frida charges at Ryu trowing a hard right hand punch hitting Ryu dead in his stomach.

"Ark!" Ryu shouted in pain as he releases his arms away from Marcus and Manny about to try and hold his stomach. "Now!" Manny And Marcus shouted then they both trowed a hard right Kick at Ryu's back making him hit the ground.

The impact of Ryu hitting the ground causing the three trinkets came off Ryu's belt buckle as they all went up in the air. "The Trinkets!" They all said as they jumped high in the ari as they each got them and they landed on the ground.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Manny shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

"YAY! WOOHOOO!" Frida shouted jumping up and down

"HA! i knew we could do it!" Marcus said looking at them. "Not a bad plan there Frida" Marcus said as he looked at Firda smiling. "Thanks! you guys were awesome!" Frida said smiling at them.

Marcus and Manny looked at Each other and then looked away, "heh, he was ok" Marcus said chuckling and smiling. "Yeah, he did ok" Manny said looking away but smiled. Frida looked at them giggled and chuckled.

"good job you three" Ryu said as he got up and looked at them. "i have to say, i didn't see that coming, you all got me" Ryu said looking at them dusting off. "well, it was all thanks to Frida here" Manny said smiling. "aww" Frida said blushing. Ryu nodded. "well, lets go everyone, you all must be Starving" Ryu said as he turned around as started walking.

"AM I!" Manny And Marcus said drooling. "Hey don't copy me!" They both said at the same time and raced after Ryu. Frida stood there and sighed but smiled. "Those too are so much alike" Frida said and followed them.

Back at Miracle city, Chipotles Hide out.

"so this is where you all hide i see" Nelson said as he looks around expecting the hide out. "yes it's not the cleanest but it's home. "Father?" Diego Said as he came form his lab and sees them. "son! i would like you too meet Mr. Nelson Wilson, he's the one running the Tournament here in Miracle City" Chipotle Explained.

"oh, hi" Diego said as he looked at Nelson.

Nelson walked up to Diego and looked at him. "well i have to say, father, like son" Nelson said and smiled. "yes, he holds a lot of promise and knows a lot, just like his father" Chipotle senior said as he out both his hands on Diego's shoulders.

"i see, so Diego what have you created?" Nelson asked as he looks at him. "well, follow me" Diego grinned as he left off to his lab and Nelson follows. Nelson sees all the creations and experiments that Diego has created as his eyes widen seeing creatures and animals with different animal parts.

"most of these are my personal creations, i don't really tell my father about it" Diego said looking at Nelson. "i...see" Nelson said as he looked at them. "i have tried many different things, to try and increase my skills of being a inventor, scientist, and to try and understand the human body more" Diego explained.

Nelson looked at him as he adjusted his sun glasses. "i know what your thinking, i know its wrong but i'm just curious, that's all" Diego said as he sat down. "my father actually would forbid all this, even tho he's a mad scientist, he would think its "To Far" Diego said looking at everything he made.

Nelson looks at him and his creations and grins. "i don't see why, your just trying new things" Nelson said looking at him. "Exactly!" Diego said looking at Nelson. "Your father was right, you do have a lot of potential Diego" Nelson said smiling at him.

Diego looks at him with his cyborg eye. "Thank you, but i don't think he would want me doing this anyway" Diego stood up and walked by Nelson. Nelson put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Hold on their Diego, you can do all this, and practice" Nelson said as he looked at Diego with his yellow eyes. "What do you mean?" Diego said looking at him.

"i think, we would be helping each other, you remind me a lot of me, when i was young" Nelson said smiling at Diego. "You, were a scientist?" Diego asked. "Yes...i was...But they didn't like what i was doing, they didn't at all" Nelson said looking down.

"What did you do" Diego asked.

"Help me Diego...and you will know...all my secrets" Nelson said grinning.

To be continued.

**Well there ya go! As i said last time, if there are any grammar issues are spelling in here. Let me know! or a missed word or, ya know what I mean. Anyway tell me what you think of this episode too :) well see ya later guys! **


	4. Episode 4

**Sup Everyone! Storyteller54! Coming at you with Episode 4! This episode here is dedicated to ****deppyandnikky****. ****A friend ****of mine who's in the hospital right now. Hope you get well soon! :D **

**Episode 4 – Hero's for hire! Into The City Of mobs! **

Manny, Marcus, And Frida were all together in a small local fast food having their victory celebration for their training with Ryumaru. They ordered Burgers, fries, sodas, almost everything on the menu.

"Wooohoo! Now We Feast!" Manny said as he stood up with his fist in the air.

"HAHAH! Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Marcus said as he licked his lips drooling at all the food.

"Jeez guy's was all this food really necessary?" Frida said giggling as she picks up a burger and taking a big bite out of it.

"HELL YEAH! We need it anyway! After that intense ass training we went through, we deserve it!" Marcus said as he ate three boxes of fries and drinks his Pepsi quickly.

"Yeah, and that was just our first training lesson, who knows what coach Ryu has for us next" Manny said with his mouth full of fries.

"Yeah, he might get us to try and catch a tiger or something" Frida said drinking her soda.

"I can do that" Marcus said as he grabbed Manny and put him in a headlock.

"H-Hey!" Manny said as he just laughed and smiled. Frida laughed and giggled at Manny and Marcus and smiled softly. "awww" Frida said as she smiled and looked at them.

"What?" They both said as they looked at each other and Marcus let go of him quickly and they both looked away. "Oh come on guys, you know you too are friends now" Frida said smiling widely. They looked at each other and just smiled.

"He's ok" Marcus said as he lightly taped his shoulder and smiled. "I can say the say the same about you dude!" Manny said smiling. "But it sucks I can eat more then you though!" Marcus said smirking.

"Oh please!" Manny said as he ate fast on his fries as Marcus did the same. Frida laughed and giggled at them as he slowly ate her burger.

**In Town **

A man Ran through town running and painting and sweating. He ran passing and dodging people trying not to bump into anybody or lose his balance as he headed straight for the president's office. "Hey stop right there!" A Miracle city officer stopped him in front of the doors.

"Please you have to let me see him! Anybody!" The man begged and pleaded "who are you and state your purpose" The officer demanded. "Please you have to help me just get anyone!" He asked as got on his knees. "My my, what's all this noise?" Nelson said as he came out the office.

"I'm sorry sir, just this man"

"Please just let me see anyone! I beg you!" The man pleaded more and more. "Well what's wrong?" Nelson asked. "It's my town, my home everything!" He said as he came to tears. Nelson looked at him as he sighed not wanting to see people crying.

"Alright alright, come on in and we can see what we can do" Nelson said as he let the man trough the gate. "Thank you! Thank you!" the man said as he went in. "oh Rodriguez!" Nelson called out to him. "Huh? What is it?" Rodriguez said as he put his news paper down and looked at Nelson.

"Well it seems we have a man here who needs some help with something" Nelson said letting the man in the office. The man went over to him and looked at him. Rodriguez saw that the man was pretty beat up and had scars and bruises all over his body. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?!" Rodriguez said as he got up from his desk and went over to the man.

"Don't worry about me! My town and everyone in it is who you should be worrying about! Everyone there is in danger they need the help of everyone or anyone in miracle city!" The man said as he dropped to his knees and cried.

Rodriguez looked at the man in worry as he looked at his book of hero's that he had registered over the years. He flipped trough paged as he sees most of them are not here and are out on multiple missions. "This is going to be a tough one, not many are here" Rodriguez said to himself as the next paged he flipped he sees that Rodolfo's group who was done with their first training has not been assigned anything.

"We can take care of it" Ryu said sitting on the edge of the window. "I see, well can you please go call them. Whatever it is the man needs he needs assistance pronto" Rodriguez said as turned over to Ryu. "Yes sir" Ryu said as he quickly disappeared.

Ryu arrived at the entrance and went in. "Everyone we have a mission to- oh…" Ryu cut himself off as he sees Marcus and Manny lying on the ground with the belly's swallow. "oooohhhh…" Marcus groaned. "maaaaann" Manny groaned as well. "Umm Frida, what happened here?" Ryu asked. "They had an eating contest and ate too much" Frida said sighing. Ryu face palms and looks at them.

"Hey coach; you said something about a mission?" Manny said as he lies up and looked at him. "Mission?" Frida said as she got up and went over to Ryu. "As you know Miracle City isn't the only place everyone comes together to help" Ryu said as he stood outside. "Alright everyone to the president's office. Everyone got up and headed to the president's office. "So what mission do we have to do?" Marcus asked. "Is it like some super secret mission?" Manny said getting excited. "You'll all see when we get there" Ryu said as they all arrived at the president's office. "Ah there you all are" Rodriguez said as he sat at his desk looking at them. "Who's that?" Marcus asked looking at Rodriguez.

"That's President Rodriguez, of Miracle City" Manny responded. "So what mission do we have to do?" Frida asked. Rodriguez got up from his seat and went over to the man that came to his office. "This man here is Markel Willis, he's from Far East" Rodriguez explained.

"That's actually pretty far from here, why did he travel all the way here?" Frida asked. "My...My home, our town, our whole city, it's been taken over completely" Markel explained as he shivered widely. "What do you mean?" Ryu asked Markel.

"I was away from home, traveling to the states, finding work, since up north they pay more, I went to help my family" Markel explained. "Even if everything wasn't at best in that small city, it was home" Markel looked out the presidents window thinking of all the great and wonderful memories he had at his town and with his family. "When I returned home, I could tell just by walking through the gate, the atmosphere was different, it smelled, not of life...but if blood, and torture" Markel voice went lower. "I went into town, to see everything not as the same as before, people were still there, but these man in black suits and red ties were around, I saw someone getting pulled out of there home's getting beaten, people looked starved and hungry, it wasn't the same, I ran to my family praying to the gods they were ok, they were, she told me that this mob came to our town, promising us that they will give us money for work, but it was all lies, nothing but lies, they took over our town, changing the name to mob city, they turned everything to hell, they broke into my home, and took everything I worked so hard for my family saying "you must pay your taxes if you want to live in this city" I told them before I lived here, but…Markel finished explaining.

Frida looked down feeling like she was about to cry. Manny clinched his fist in anger. "We got to do something!" Marcus shouted. Markel looked at them in shock. "We will help! Give us this mission!" Manny said looking at Rodriguez.

Rodriguez nodded and looked at them. "Team reivera! You are assigned to the town in the east, I want you to go in and clear out the city, and there leader" Rodriguez Said as stood up speaking loud. "RIGHT!" They all said. "I wish you all luck" Rodriguez said looking at them.

**At the exit gate of Miracle city **

"I never been outside of Miracle city before" Frida said carrying her bag of belongings.

"Really?" Marcus said carrying his back over his shoulder. "Nope none of us have, this is going to be cool!" Manny said chuckling. "Well let's not all get too excited, where we are going isn't going to be too much of happy place for now" Ryu said as he started walking off.

They all nodded as they followed him to east.

**In the city of mobs. **

The men with red ties were standing outside a fresh new built building. The smell of oil and gasoline roamed the air. People walked the streets with fear in their faces as some men smirked and laughed. Three men wearing the red ties passed the guards of the building and went in and headed for the elevator up to their boss.

"He's going to be pisst" the one on the left said sweating.

"I know I know, you don't have to remind me" The one on the right said as the elevator opened to a man sitting with a tiger tattoo on his right arm, his body was built with muscle and he is wearing a shiny red coat around him and the room was filled with sugar smoke. "Well?" his deep voice and violent tone said to the two men. "Well sir, we chased him as far as we could, we followed him as far as we could, but" The one on the left hesitated as sweat beamed down his face. "But?" the tone of the man grew more in short time.

"He, he disappeared, we lost track of him sir" The one on the left said as he shook in fear.

The man with the tiger tattoo took sugar out his mouth and sighed as he blew the smoke out his mouth and closed his eyes. "Well that was something" he said as he looked at the women in full red suit wearing a kitten mask standing next to him as she looked at him.

"Tow new spots just opened up for our work" he said in deep tone as the women tossed tow lager knifes at the tow men's heads nearly almost going through their entire skulls. "What's the point of hiring people if they can't get their jobs done?" the men said as he put his sugar in his mouth and chuckled laying back.

"Would you like me to track the man down sir?" the women in all red said looking at him. "Nah, let him run, besides, his family has tax due today, send the men" he said smoking his sugar. The women looked at three men that were in the room as she nodded and left.

**At the road near the city. **

Manny groaned as he dragged his feat on the ground and groaned more. "Are we there yet?" Manny asked them. "Almost there Manny" Ryu said as he looked around.

"Jeez your pretty lazy are you?" Marcus said looking at Manny. "We have been walking for HOURS!" Manny snapped at Marcus. "awww poor little kitty" Marcus teased and laughed. "OH SHUT UP!" Manny said blushing as he called him kitty.

Frida giggled as she turned her attention over to Ryu. "Hey coach, how long have you been working for Miracle city anyway, I never seen you around" Frida asked him looking at him.

"I've been working for the city for a long time in the shadows, taking care of some stuff that no one in the city should know about" Ryu said as sees the gate of mob city up ahead.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked.

"Some stuff you all can't know about yet" Ryu said as he stopped as sees guards up ahead. Manny smiles as he sees them as well. "Finally some action!" Manny said as he was about to spin his belt as Ryu stopped.

"No" Ryu said looking at Manny. "What?! Why not?!" Manny asked him. "We have to play it safe, we can't blow our cover here" Ryu said as he looked at everyone.

Manny sighed as he took his hands away from his belt as they all went up to the gate. The guards quickly stood in front of them and looked at them. "Who are you and what your purpose is?" the guard asked.

"We come from far west looking for work and labor" Ryu said. The guards looked at Ryu and then looked at Manny, Marcus and Frida. They all Smiled innocently show their teeth.

The guards then took out a sign in sheet and pen. "All of you sign your name's here" The guard put the sigh in sheet on the table as they all signed their names.

"The arrival fee will be 500 dollars" The guard said. "500 what?!" Marcus and Manny and Frida said shocked.

"If there is a problem you can turn around and leave" the guard said smirking. "THAT"S BULL-"Manny was cut off as Ryu put his hand in front of Manny telling him the calm down as he paid the arrival fee. "Good, welcome to mob city enjoy your stay" The guard said as he pulled the lever and the gates opened as the fumes from the city hit all of them as they went in. They walked into the city seeing all the tired and hungry looking people walking and laying around the town.

"What's wrong with these people?, How can they just let this happen?!" Manny said clinching his fist. "Like they care, all they want is money, that's all that matters to these bastards" Marcus said as he looks at the tall building far ahead.

"I take it that that is where the boss is" Frida said as she looked at the tall building also. "Kind of original if you ask me" Manny said as he looked up at also.

"Hey! Are you all just going to stand there and looked stupid?!" one guard said looking at them. They all turned to him as they walked off. "Jeez what a jerk" Frida said as kicked a rock on the ground. "Oh just forget those petty guards" Marcus said as he took out his bottle water.

"Yeah besides when the time comes when can beat all them up!" Manny said smirking. Ryu and the others walked passed a small home as guards of the mobs busted down a door. "Hey what hells going on over there?" Marcus said as everyone stopped and looked at the direction Marcus was looking.

The guards busted down the door and barged into the home. "What do you want?!" A women shouted as she saw the guards bust in. The guards laughed and looked at her. "What do you mean what are we here for? We come to collect the money you owe our company" The red haired guard said slowly walking towards her.

"Money?! We paid you all yesterday!" The women said as her son came down. "M-Mom? What's going on?" her son asked. "Tyler! Get back to your room!" The women shouted. "Your son I see, well in that case" The red haired guars looked at the other as the other guard ran up the stairs fast and grabbed Tyler.

"MOM!" Tyler shouted trying to get lose. "WAIT NO!" The women cried out getting on her knees. "Unless you pay the money you owe you won't be seeing your son anytime soon" The red haired guard said walking out the house.

"What do you mean?! What money?!" The women shouted. "The leaving fee for when you're husbanded left, he ran and didn't pay" The red haired guard said looking at her and walking off. The women just say there and cried. Suddenly Marcus and Manny ran down to where they were. Manny Transformed into El Tigre jumping in the air and kicking the Red haired guard dead in his head as he dropped Tyler and Marcus punched the other guard sending them into a tree.

The women's eyes widen witnessing what happened. "Tyler!" The women yelled running to her son. "MOM!" Tyler shouted and jumped into her arms. "Finally I got to punch one of these jerks!" Marcus said cracking his knuckles. "I know right!" Manny said stretching.

"mam are you and your son ok?" Frida said going over to them as Ryu came down and hid the tow guards away from the house. "y-yes w-we are ok" The women said in shaking. "Who are you people? Don't you know how much trouble you all are in?" The women said looking at Manny and Marcus.

"You don't have to worry about us" Manny said looking at her. "Yeah everything's going to be fine when we are around" Marcus said holding the women's hand. "There's no way I'm going to let a beautiful women such as yourself to be harmed" Marcus said holding her hand smiling. Frida held up her fist and wacked Marcus in the head leaving a sore on his head.

"We were hired by your husband to help the town" Ryu said dusting off his hands looking at her. "Markel? to help the town?" The Women said to herself. "Yeah! We'll take care of everything" Manny said smiling and Marcus held up a thumb up still in pain. The women got to her feet and looked at them.

"Please come in, you all must be hungry" The women said holding Tyler. "YEAH!" Marcus and Manny said hoping up. Frida and Ryu sighed. "How?" Ryu said looking at them. "They ate all that other food" Frida said.

**In the house. **

"My name is Mellissa and this is my son Tyler" Mellissa said smiling. Tyler looked at them and waved a little.

Manny Marcus looked at them while they were eating waving back. "Hey there" Frida said waving back smiling.

"So Mellissa, how long has this gang been around?" Ryu asked leaning on the wall. "They arrived back in spring, they promised to fix our town up and give us money if we help out, but it was all lies, they made us pay taxes and money for everything" Mellissa said looking down.

"How come you waited so long to contact anyone?" Frida asked. "They cut off connection for anywhere, that's why people think that no one is here anymore" Mellissa said looking at frida. "Tell me, is my husband…" Mellissa said looking at them.

"He's just fine, he's a little banged up but he made to our city in one piece" Frida said smiling. "Oh thank god..." Mellissa said almost coming to tears. "I hate them…" Tyler said looking down clinching is fist.

"I want to kill them all!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler please calm down..." Mellissa said rubbing his head. "No! All they've done is making our town a living hell! I hate it!" Tyler yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Marcus and Manny fished eating and Marcus stood up. "Don't worry, your big brother's are going to take these guy's down" Manny said smiling. "They won't stand a chance" Marcus said giving him the thumbs up.

Tyler looked at them and he slowly formed a smile. "by the way Mellissa, who is the leader of this gang anyway?" Ryu asked. "The leader…his name is Marlon T. Anderson, he's been known in the criminal organization for Manny drug hording, he became a big shoot, and is trying to start a million dollar company, but under it all, it's just a lie" Mellissa said looking at them.

"Then in that case, it's time to crash it" Marcus said cracking is knuckles. "Big Time!" Manny said.

**Back at the building. **

"S-Sir!" The red haired guard and came in carrying his partner. "What is it?" Marlon said looking at them smoking his sugar. "Intruders! The one's that came in as workers! There's not who they say they are!" the red haired guard said panting.

"hmm, is that so?" Marlon said as he stood up smoking his sugar.

"Then, lets go give our new friends, a welcoming gift"

To be continued

**My God! This is the longer episode I have typed So Far! Anyway! You all know what to do! Tell me what you think so far about this Episode! Hope you get well soon deppyandnikky! :D See ya guys later! **


	5. Episode 5

**HEELLOO EL Tigre Archive! StoryTeller54 here with Episode 5 Of EL Tigre the New Adventures! It feels like it has been forever! Anyway Enjoy! :3 **

**Episode 5 – The Leader Attacks! The fight begins! **

Melissa Took Tyler upstairs too his room and put him in bed and tucked him in. Tyler slowly fell asleep and dozed off. She kissed him on the head and smiled. "Everything will be fine Tyler, I promise" Melissa said as she rubbed her head softly and went back downstairs.

The group was in the kitchen helping cleaning the house. Ryu looked outside as he made sure that no one was around or spying. "I don't get why we can't just can't go out there and just take him down" Manny said as he washed the dishes.

"Well first off it would be a suicide run" Marcus said as he washed out a bowl

"How?! I mean all we need to do is just be sneaky about it" Manny said looking at him.

"They have guns ya know" Frida said sweeping up the floor.

"True, but we all know stealth" Manny said drying off his hands.

"I don't think that would work to well" Melissa said coming from upstairs. "Huh? What do you mean?" Marcus said looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this when I was telling you about Marlon, but he has some assistant that I saw with him the first time he arrived here in our town" Melissa said as he took a seat and sat down.

Ryu closed the window and pulled the curtains over the window. "Who do you mean?" Ryu asked looking at her. "There's this women, dressed in all red, she wears this kitten mask and has wiled like bright red hair" Melissa explained.

Marcus chuckles a little and smiles. "Sounds like your type Manny" Marcus said looking at him. "Oh shut up" Manny said rolling his eyes. "Please this is serious. She has this weird style off fighting" Melissa said looking at them.

"Has a weird style of fighting?" Frida asked confused. "Yes, I witnessed her do this when some of the town's people tried to fight back with their resistance" Melissa said as she lowered her head remembering.

[Flash back]

People From the town came running with weapons and bats going to the group of the mob. They arrived as 200 mean from town stood their ground blocking of the mob from going any further. "That's far enough you bastards!" one of the town's people said getting in front of the group of people.

Marlon pulled back his hood from his coat looking at the people. "Well, what is this?" Marlon said as he smoked his sugar looking at them. "We know who all really are! And you're past! We are not letting you stay in our town any longer!" a citizen of the town shouted at him.

Mellissa held Tyler Close watching them in the background. "Are they crazy?! They'll get themselves killed!" a worker said watching them. Marlon took his sugar out his mouth and blew some smoke.

"Well how should I take care of you people I wonder?" Marlon said as he shifted his eyes to the left and right on the people in his way.

"Chio" Marlon said calling her as she appeared out of nowhere right next to him. "Yes sir?" Chio said looking at him. "I want you to show the workers who are obeying my orders what will happen if you disobey me" Marlon said as he smoked his sugar. "As you wish sir" Chio said as she walked forward. She put her left arm over her chest and her right arm over her left. The people started to sweat and shake with fear. "Silent blade style" Chio whispered. A man ran out the group and charged at her. "Wind of blades" Chio said as she separated her arms from her chest as wind gust of wind blew trough the people as cuts and scars appeared on the group of people. Some lost body parts.

Mellissa's eyes widen as she covered and held Tyler close to her and tears fell from her eyes. Marlon laughed and smiled seeing what chio did and smirked as he then looked at the rest of the town members that were working. "You see what happens when you go against my word?! I hope you all had a good lesson today, now will some of you please, clean this mess up" Marlon ordered as he put his sugar back in his mouth and walked off with the rest off his team.

[End of Flash Back]

Marcus, Frida and Ryu's eyes widen as Melissa finished her story.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this when you all arrived" Melissa apologies as she looked down.

"The silent blade style, I have heard of such style of sword play, this is going to be a problem" Ryu said as she crossed his arms and looked down.

"Holy crap" Manny said sweating a little.

"Wow…oh man" Frida said shaking

"Silent blade style huh?" Marcus said to himself as he looks at Melissa. She nods and looks at him. "I never seen anyone Do something like that before" Melissa said rubbing her hand.

Ryu eyes widen as he looked outside the window. "Coach what's wrong?" Frida asked going over to them. "They're coming" Ryu said closing the curtains. "What?!" Manny said standing up from his seat. "Oh no…" Mellissa said shaking holding her hand.

"Crap!" Marcus said as he was about to go outside. "No! We can't fight them now!" Ryu said grabbing Marcus hand. "But what are we going to do then?!" Marcus said looking at Ryu. "We need to go; we can't fight while Melissa and Tyler are here!" Ryu said letting go of Marcus.

"Where are we going to go then?" Manny asked looking at Ryu. "There's a cabin up the hill from here, its big enough to hold all of us" Melissa said to them. "Then we go their!" Ryu said looking at Melissa. "Right, I'm going to go get Tyler" Melissa said running upstairs.

Soon after she gets in his room she sees the bed empty and the window opened. "TYLER!" Melissa screamed as she ran back downstairs. "Melissa what's wrong?!" Frida said going over to her. "Tyler! He's gone!" Melissa said as she dropped to her knees. "He's gone?!" Manny said looking at her.

Mellissa nodded and buried her face in her hands and cried. "Coach you don't think that he's…" Frida said looking Ryu. "He might be" Ryu said looking out the window as he senses them getting closer.

"H-he can't! He's just a child..." Melissa said with tears falling from her eyes. "It's going to be ok, don't worry ok" Frida said rubbing her back. "What should we do?" Frida asked Ryu looking at him. Ryu looked out the window and looked at her.

"Coach, I'll go find Tyler" Manny said looking at him

"Are you sure?" Ryu said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll do it, no problem" Manny said nodding and smiling.

"Fine, then it looks like we are going to have to fight" Ryu said looking at Marcus and Frida. "About time!" Marcus said cracking his knuckles. "Be careful Manny" Frida said looking at him. Manny looks at her and smiles. "I'll be ok!" Manny said nodding.

"just be careful around those guy's alright?" Manny said to Frida. "Don't worry Manny, I won't let anything thing happen to My Frida" Marcus said wrapping his arms around her waist. "HEY!" Manny said glaring at Marcus as Frida blushed and wacked Marcus on the head as he fell to the Ground with bump on his head.

"HA! Anyway I'm off, I'll meet up with you guy's as soon as I find Tyler" Manny said as he hoped out the window and went to look for Tyler.

Ryu watches as Manny leaves and then his senses Marlon's gang approaching. "There almost here" Ryu said as he looks out the window.

A gang of men in red ties walked down the hill with Marlon and Chio in front. "Well, let's not keep them waiting" Marcus said as he got to his feet. "Mellissa, stay outta sight we don't want them to see you" Frida said looking at her. Melissa nodded and went to spot somewhere in her home and hid.

The mob arrived in front of Melissa's home as they took out bats and weapons. "Go and kick down the door" Marlon ordered as one of the mob members went up to the door and was about to kick the door down but Marcus opened it and looked at him. "you know there is a thing called knocking" Marcus said as he clichéd his fist and punched the mob member dead in his face as teeth and blood flew out the members mouth as he went up in the air and fell to the ground.

"hm?" Marlon said looking at the member on the ground. "Well someone can throw a good punch" Marlon said smoking his sugar. "So I take it you're the boss of this whole mob gang here I see" Marcus said as he came out the house glaring at Marlon. "So you're one of the intruders that sneaked their way into my town huh?" Marlon said taking the sugar out of his mouth.

"Yup! The names Marcus Dupree" Marcus said Smirking. "Is that so? Doesn't matter now, take him out!" Marlon ordered as the rest of the men he as with him charged at him. Ryu Jumped out from the shadows and landed in the middle where Marcus was as he quickly took down 3 of the members of the mob with flash punches and kicks.

Marlon stood there looking at his unconscious men. "Well, how useless are they" he said as he took his sugar out his mouth and put it hot in on his unconscious mob member putting it out. "I guess it's just me and chio now" Marlon said taking his coat off and throwing it on the ground. Marcus and Ryu looked at Marlon with a confused look on their faces as they heard the sound off blades being sent at them as Ryu and Marcus turned around and jumped out of the way as they whole ground was cut up with Blade Marks.

"It's her" Marcus said looking at the direction it came from as they see chio coming out of the dark area of the woods. "This isn't going to be easy" Ryu whispered under his breath. "You think?" Marcus said as he got in his fighting stance.

Chio slowly walked towards both of them as she twirled her fingers around. "Coach, you take care of Marlon, I got this girl" Marcus whispered. "You sure you can handle her?" Ryu whispered back. "Yeah don't worry I can handle her" Marcus said smirking.

"Right, good luck then" Ryu said as he shifted his heads towards Marlon and Ran towards him in high speed. Marcus took a deep breath put his hands together. "ART OF FIRE! VOLCANIC! FIRE PISTOL!" Marcus shouted as a stream of fire bullets shot at Chio.

Chio quickly stepped to the left and then right dodging his fire attack and charged at Marcus quickly appearing in front of him making a blade from her sleeve come out and swigged it at Marcus. Marcus dodged and ducked avoiding the blade as Chio pulled back her blade and her arm back and did a thrusting motion with her blade. Marcus twirled to the right dodging it as he stood on his right hand and spin kicked her in the stomach making her fly back.

Chio quickly got on her balance and looked at Marcus. "Well, you're not bad" Chio said sliding her hand down her blade. Marcus chuckles and smirks. "You haven't seen nothing yet girl" Marcus said getting back in his fighting stance. "Funny…I was about to say the same thing" Chio said making a second blade come from her arm.

Ryu backed stepped and blocked Marlon's punches and caught Marlon's left hand with his left and his right with his right hand as they stood there having and power struggle. "Well, I have to say, I'm glad you and your little students came to this town!" Marlon's said as his muscles gotten bigger and vein's formed on them making Ryu fall on one knee. "You all are giving me and chio a fun time!" Marlon said as he gave Ryu an uppercut to the jaw sending him flying in the air as Ryu then got his barring and landed on the branch of a tree.

"Glad we are giving you all a challenge, but soon this won't be any fun for you" Ryu said as he leaped from the branch and got back on the ground. "Really? Well then will see" Marlon said clinching his fist as he sees red arua forming around his arms then his body was soon glowing with red arua. "You're going to wish you never came here" Marlon said smirking widely.

Frida stood in the house with Melissa watching Marcus and Ryu fight as she looked around the outside. "Manny where are you?" Frida thought in her head.

**Else where **

Tyler got knocked to the ground by one of the three guards that where there. He struggled to get up covered in bruises. The guards laughed at Tyler as he tried to get up. "Look at him! Awww he's got so much courage and heart" The guard carrying a bat said and went over to him and put his foot on his chest.

"SHUT UP!" Tyler said getting a rock from the ground and hit the guard's leg with it.

The guard shouted in pain and fell to the ground as Tyler got up and picked up the bat and repeatedly hit the guard with it. The other guards came in and one of them punched Tyler in the mouth making his bottom lip bleed and started stomping on him.

The guard that was beaten with the bat got up with anger. "You little shit!" he shouted as he went over to Tyler.

They all stopped Stomping on Tyler as they let the other guard stand over him. "I'll make sure you are repaid for all those hits you gave me with that bat!" He shouted as he picked up the bat as was about the swing it at Tyler but then the guard was kicked dead upside the head and sent over to nearby tree.

Tyler's eyes widen as he seen Manny land in front of him. Manny smiled and looked over at him and smiled. "There you are!" Manny said chuckling.

"M-Manny..." Tyler said under his breath. "Hey! What the hell?!" One of the guards said shocked seeing Manny. Manny then turned his attention over to the guards and glared.

"You guys are pathetic! Beating on a little kid! You all are nothing but cowards!" Manny shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to you masked freak!" One of the guards shouted charging at Manny. Manny then squinted his eyes as the guard swung his weapon at him as he leaned back dodging the weapon and kicked it out of his hand.

Then Manny leaned back up and punched the guard dead in his face as blood and some of his teeth flew out his mouth and sending him flying in the air. The guards stood there and looked at Manny.

"YOU BASTARD!" another guard said and then they all charged at Manny. Manny then extended his claws as they gotten closer and slashed at all of them leaving cuts and scars on their body.

Tyler laid there amazed and tried to get up and winced in pain. Manny then turned around and went over to Tyler. "Hey you alright?" Manny asked helping Tyler up.

"Y-Yeah! Ofcorse I am!" Tyler said standing and wobbling a little. "I have to say that was pretty stupid of you to do that, and at your young age, you knew you wouldn't stand a chance" Manny said looking at him. Tyler then looked at Manny and looked away.

Manny chuckles and smiles. "But then again! I would have done the same thing if I were you" Manny said smiling at Tyler. Tyler looks up at Manny surprised. "You would?" Tyler asked. "yeah, I mean, I always wanted to be like My dad, go out and fight crime and stuff, all you were doing is trying to save your home town, and protect what you love and care for, and there is never nothing wrong with doing that" Manny said looking at Tyler and rubbing his head. Tyler looks at Manny smiling a little. "You're going to be a brave Man when you grow up. Tyler almost came to tears hearing Manny say that and quickly wiped his eyes. "Th-Thank you Manny" Tyler said smiling widely at you

"Now we should get back to your home, my friends are going to need my help" Manny said to him. Tyler nodded as they headed back to Tyler's home.

**Back at Tyler's home. **

Marcus stood there in his fighting stance glaring at Chio Ready for anything she has to throw at him. "Now, let's see if you can dodge this attack, Marcus Dupree" Chio said as she put her right arm over her left and left arm under her right.

"Is that?" Marcus thought in his head. "Silent blade style…" Chio whispered. "It is!" Marcus said as looks at her. "Wind of blades!" Chio separated her arms as a gust of wind and the sound of blades clashing and spinning was sent at Marcus.

Marcus stood there and took a deep breath as the blades were drawing closer to him. "Art Of fire, MOLTON FRIE STORM!" Marcus shouted gust of fire and lava exploded over the blades bits of the blades fell to the ground and melted into lava.

Chio looked at Marcus and Marcus stood there and looked at Chio with a Smirk. "Yeah you can say I'm a pretty hot guy" Marcus said laughing and holding his stomach.

Ryu turned around and looked at Marcus with a sigh. "Ugh, but good job, the intense the fire and lava it'll be more enough to melt metal, impressive" Ryu said looking at Marcus.

"Alright Marcus!" Frida shouted watching them. "He deflected my wind blades, this boy is stronger than I thought" Chio said a gusting her mask. Marcus then charges at Chio throwing a hard left but chio then blocks his punch and quickly spins around doing a hard roundhouse kick to Marcus stomach sending him into a tree. "Dammit!" Marcus shouted as he charged at her again.

"Well, I got to say, you have an impressive student" Marlon said walking towards Ryu. "I can say the same for your assistant" Ryu said looking at him. "You all fight well, too bad it's going to be all for nothing" Marlon said raising his arm bringing down to Ryu. Ryu takes out a dagger blocking his arm with it but as they collided they dagger broke in have.

Ryu's eyes widen as he jumps back and Marlon's arm hits the ground making a small crater. "What?" Ryu said under his breath. Marlon laughs as he lifts his hand up. "you see, I focus all the energy I have into strength, and then comes my muscles, my muscles also gain the same amount of energy, making my body able to resist steal" Marlon said as he chuckles.

Ryu looks at Marlon and throws the dagger away. "It looks like steal won't do anything" Ryu said as he glares at Marlon. Marcus looks over at Marlon. "Well damn talk about steroids, Hey Coach! You need any help over there?!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus Keep your eye on your enemy!" Ryu shouted as chio then took out a blade slashed at Marcus as Marcus quickly turns around and jumps back getting cut on his shoulder. "Your skills are impressive, but you're pretty foolish at the same time" Chio said wiping the blood from her blade.

"Yeah, I get that a lot sometimes" Marcus said as he covered his wound.

"But now it's time for me to end this" chio said taking out mirrors form he pouch. Marcus looks at the mirrors and chuckles. "What are you going to do? Put on some make up? Am I finally going to see that pretty face of yours under that kitty mask?" Marcus said smirking.

Chio then tosses the mirrors into the sky as the expanded into huge mirrors that made a circle of around Marcus and Chio. "What the?! Now what the hell is this?!" Marcus said looking around.

"I would like call this" Chio said as she faded into a mirror. "Art of the silent blade, Blade prism" Chio said as she was in the mirrors more clones of herself appeared in each one.

"It looks like chio finally whipped out her most powerful blade style" Marlon said crossing her arms and watched. "Huh?" Frida said looking out the window. "What is that?" she said seeing the mirrors appear.

"Hey! What kind of mirror trick is this?!" Marcus said looking around the prism. "Let me show you" Chio said as she tossed multiple blades at the mirrors as they reflected off the mirrors cutting and pricing Marcus. "Ahhhh!" Marcus screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Marcus!" Frida shouted. Mellissa looked at her and looked outside. "Frida! Go!" Mellissa said looking at her. "But…" Frida said worried something might happen. "I'll be fine! Now go!" Mellissa said to her.

Frida nodded and stormed out the house getting closer to the mirrors. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Frida said balling her fist and was about to throw a punch at the mirror. "Frida wait!" Ryu shouted as a clone a Chio emerged out the outside of the mirrors and punched Frida in the face knocking her to the ground.

"W-what?!" Frida said getting up and rubbing her jaw. "No one interferes in this fight" Chio said as the clone of her faded back into the mirror. Marcus slow gets up as blood dripped from his chest, back and arms. "D-Dammit…" Marcus whispered.

"Now, for me to finally end this" Chio said making a long blade from her sleeve appear. "NO MARCUS!" Frida shouted. "NO!" Ryu shouted. Right before Chio was about to toss her blade a grappling hook came and hit Chio in the face knocking her out the mirror. Everyone eyes widen as Chio fell out the mirror.

"Sorry I'm late Guys!' Manny said as he landed near the mirrors with Tyler. Melissa looked out the window seeing Tyler. "TYLER!" Melissa shouted as she ran out the house to him. "MOM!" Tyler shouted running to her and hugging her.

"Manny!" Frida said running over to him. "Frida? Where's Marcus?!" Manny said looking around. "He's in their!" Frida said pointing in the prism.

"So that's Manny rivera huh?" Marlon said looking at him. "Glad you showed up when you did Manny" Ryu thought in his head. Manny jumps high in the air and lands in the mirror prism.

"Hey Marcus!, how you holding up?" Manny said chuckling. "You asshole" Marcus said taking out the blades that where in him. Chio got and stood on her feet glaring at Manny and Marcus.

"So how strong is she?" Manny asked.

"She's pretty tough, and watch out for her blade style" Marcus said getting in a fighting stance.

"So you're Manny Rivera?" Chio said looking at him. "That's right!" Manny said proudly and smiling. "Then it's a privilege...To kill the last of the Dupree Family and The New EL Tigre" Chio said fading back into the Mirror's.

"Huh?!" Manny said looking at Marcus. Suddenly blades scattered out of the mirror's cutting Manny and Marcus and also piercing them. The both screamed in pain and then they fell to the ground.

"Give up..It's all over"

To be continued

**My god. It feels like I've been gone forever! Anyway! Here's episode 5! I have to say it feels like I made this toooooo loooong! Don't ya think? Anyway! Tell me what you think?. Anyway! Later El Tigre Archive! :D **


	6. Episode 6

**HELLO EL TIGRE ARCHIVE! This is the one and only Storyteller54! Bringing you all Episode 6! I'm really happy that all of you are enjoying this EL Tigre series. Anyway here you go! Enjoy! **

**Episode 6! Attack from all directions! Trapped in the blade prism! **

Manny and Marcus Stood in the Mirror prism covered in knifes and Bleeding every second. Marcus struggled to get up and took the blades out his arms and legs.

"Manny!" Marcus said looking over at him. "You ok? Answer me!" Marcus said getting worried. Manny twitched as he lay's up as he took the Knifes out of his arms and legs. "I-I'm ok! I'm fine!" Manny said as he got on one knee.

"Good" Marcus said standing up. Chio then makes another blade come out of her sleeve and then she leaped back into the mirror. "heh! Now I see" Marcus said as he put his hands together.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked

"You saw that she leaped into her mirror right? All we got to do is attack the real one!" Marcus said as he took a deep breath.

"Looks like breaking these stupid ass mirrors is the only way!" Marcus said. Chios reflection then slid out the back of mirror behind Marcus and Manny as Marcus quickly sees's her and turns around.

"ART OF FIRE! VOLCANIC DOOM FIRE!" Marcus shouted as he breathed fire and lava from his Mouth all of over the mirrors and clones covering them with flame and lava.

"ALRIGHT! NICE!" Manny said smiling widely. But after the lava and fire calmed down they see that the mirrors and chio where still there safe and sound.

"W-What?! Are you serious?!" Marcus said in disbelief. "It didn't even melt it!" Manny said shocked. "Your Art of fire is useless against my Blade mirror's it won't melt the same as last time" Chio said as her reflections tossed more Knifes at Manny and Marcus as they screamed in pain.

"Dammit!" Manny said twitching a little. "Where is the real one?!" Manny said as he looked around. "Forget it! I'll just claw the real one out!" Manny said getting to his feet and extending his claws and Charging at the mirrors that have the clones.

"Wait hold on a sec Manny!" Marcus said trying to stop him.

As Manny charged and jumped at on these mirrors" Chio said as her and the rest of her clones al jumped out at once and slashed Manny multiple times.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Manny said as he fell to the ground flat on his stomach. "Manny!" Marcus said as he ran over to him. "You fools don't know what you have gotten yourselves into" Chio said as she wiped her blade of the blood and her clones did the same.

"This style of Sword and blades is rarest and deadliest style of the east, my teleportation combined with it makes it unbeatable, I move too fast for any of you to even see" Chio said as her and her clones makes more blades come from her sleeve.

Ryu then turned around and looked at the prism hearing what she said. "She's pretty cocky is she?" Ryu said putting his attention back on Marlon. "But I never thought anyone could master such a style in such a young age" Ryu said staring at Marlon.

Marlon the crosses his arms and chuckles in a Dark tone. "Thank you for the compliment, she is very talented is she" Marlon said looking at them. "Now enough of the staling and lets hurry and end this shall we?" Marlon said as he punched the ground making the area around Ryu and Frida shake.

Marlon takes out a bolder sized chunk of the ground. Frida eyes widen and looks at it. "Holy crap...He's freaking strong!" Frida said looking at him. Marlon then leaps high in the air and tosses the rock at Ryu and Frida in speed. "FRIDA MOVE!" Ryu said picking her up and moving out the way quickly as the bolder like object smashed into the ground making more of the ground shake.

"I don't get it how is he so strong?!" Frida said looking at Ryu as he puts her down. "He has the he looks as Marlon lands back on the ground.

Marlon smirks ability to increase strength, but I'm not so sure how far he can go" Ryu said as he laughs louder. "See why this fight is pointless? There's no way you can stop power like mine" Marlon said popping his neck.

"That's what you say, but you yourself are also underestimating your own ability" Ryu said as he glares at Marlon.

"Oh?! Is that so?!" Marlon said cracking his knuckles. "Nobody knows mine own ability like me! Now hurry up and die!" Marlon shouted charging at Ryu and Frida.

Manny struggles to get up and Looks at chio. "Crap, what the hell are we going to do?!" Manny shouted. "There's no way I can die here!" Manny said getting up. Chio looked at him and Marcus tilting her head.

"Tell me, Marcus Dupree and Manny Rivera" Chio said to them. Marcus and Manny looked up at one of her clones. "What…do you both fight for?" Chio asked. Manny and Marcus raised an eyebrow as they looked at her.

"Please…tell me" Chio said as she looked at them. Manny clinched his fist and looked at her. "I'm fighting for my home, and my friends, and Frida" Manny said glaring at Chio. Marcus touches to top part of his chest and thinks.

"I'm...I'm fighting for someone who's watching over me now" Marcus said as he stood up. Chio then looks at both of them and rubbed her blade.

"I see, do they mean a lot to you? four you both to fight for them? Is that alright for you to care for someone so special?" Chio asked.

Manny and Marcus looked at each other wondering why she is asking all of the questions. "Well yeah ofcorse" Manny said to her.

Chio looked at the blade and then at them. "I fight for him, for his dream" Chio said looking at them. "I won't let anyone get in the way of his dream!" Chio said gripping her blade tightly. "we all have some we fight for, as you said you all do too, so please, respect my way, and understand that what I am doing, is for the one I am fighting for, not matter what way it is" Chio said looking at them.

Marlon turns his head to where chio is and looks. "Hmph…you have always been a strange one…have you chio?" Marlon said in his mind.

"So please forgive me but…" Chio said putting her knives between her fingers. "I MUST KILL YOU BOTH!" Chio shouted.

All Marcus and Manny could do was Smile and Smirk. "Well Chio" Marcus said smiling and looks at Manny. "YOU CAN TRY!" Manny and Marcus shouted together.

Frida looked heard them and smiled. "COME ON MANNY AND MARCUS! BEAT HER! YOU GUY"S CAN DO IT!" Frida shouted. "hmph, they might have the heart, but it's obvious that won't help in their fight" Marlon said turning his attention to Ryu and Frida.

"Let's end this" Ryu said as veins appeared on his hands. "By all means, lets" Marlon said as he shoved his hands into the ground. "Frida, can you follow my lead?" he asked quickly. "Yes coach!" Frida said as Marlon took apart the ground and shook it like a bead spread making it roll tossing Frida and Ryu into the air.

Ryu took out short knifes and tossed them near Marlon's face as Marlon smacked them away. Suddenly Frida appeared under Marlon throwing a hard left punch. Marlon twitched a little trying to catch Fridas punch but was to slow as it connected hitting him in the face.

Frida then hops away and Ryu landed next to her. Marlon laughs and chuckles. "That punch was so adorable" Marlon said smirking. Frida then squinted her eyes looking at Marlon "he's pretty slow" she whispered to Ryu. "He wasn't like this when I was fighting him. Ryu looks at Marlon seeing him breathing hard. "Someone is losing their strength" Ryu said looking at Marlon.

"Manny, I have an idea" Marcus said looking at over at him.

"About time!" Manny said looking at Chio.

"I have a special move that allows me see into another one's spirit and arua" Marcus explained.

"Seriously?! Why didn't you use it earlier?!" Manny said to him looking at him.

"I had to make sure if I had to jerk! But I need you to see I need you to lure them all out at once" Marcus said to Manny.

"That's it?" Manny said.

"That's it, you sure you're up for it? Or is it too much for the little kitty?" Marcus said smirking at Manny.

"Oh please! Just do you what you got to do! I got her!" Manny said as he extends his claws.

"You just don't die on me!" Marcus said as his eyes became black as closes them.

Manny then Charges as he jumps up to where one of the Chio Clones are and slashes at the one of the Mirrors and no damage was done. All the Chio Clones came out tossing knifes at Manny as Manny Screamed in pain and Fell to the ground.

Marcus then opens his eyes looking around as he sees nothing but red arua except one blue one. "There!" Marcus shouted as he picked up one of the knives on the ground and tossed it at the one at the Chio that has the blue arua as it pierced her in the shoulder.

"ARK!" Chio said as she hopped back into her mirrors. "Bulls eye!" Marcus said smirking. "Bu-But how?!" Chio said in disbelief. As she sees Marcus eyes that has three red dots circled around his black eye connected to one lager red dot in his eye.

"That...the Koi mi?" Chio whispered as she looked into Marcus eyes. "That eye allows to the user to see arua, movements, and weak points" Chio said holding her wound.

Marcus smirks as he picks up another one of the blades on the ground. "You might as well give up now, this fight is over" Marcus said tossing the knife up and catching it. Chio looks at Marcus and then seeing Manny on the ground still Moving. "No, this fight has not been won by you" Chio said jumping from the mirrors and jumping high.

"Huh?" Marcus said watching her. "Silent Blade Style…Rain Of the Blades!" Chio shouted as Lager blades fell from the sky as Marcus eyes widen seeing the lager knifes and blades heads towards not him but Manny at high speed.

"NO! Dammit!" Marcus shouted running towards Manny Trying to get there first. "Got to make it!" Marcus shouted seeing the blades getting closer to Manny. Marcus reaches his hand out and jumped on Manny As he Blades pierced his back, legs, shoulders, and one lager pierced nearly right through him.

Manny opens his eyes a little and feels something wet drop on his face. He Opens his eyes all the way and his eyes widen all the way seeing Marcus over him and all the knifes in his back and the larger one through his stomach.

"Damn…this is a real awkward position huh?..." Marcus said laughing through the pain. "M-MARCUS!" Manny shouted seeing Marcus like the way he is.

Ryu and Frida here Manny Shouted and turn over to the direction of the mirrors. "What happened? Manny!" Frida shouted trying to get Manny attention.

"Manny…sorry…for...Being a jerk to you when we first met…" Marcus said trying to lay up. "Dude! Forget it I'm over it! I'm already over it!" Manny said getting more and more worried.

"That's good…heh..." Marcus said as his eyes gotten dimmer as he slowly closes them. "MARCUS STAY AWAKE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!" Manny shouted not trying to cry.

"Why are you so worried for me?...you barley know me.." Marcus said looking at Manny. "What are you talking about?! Your…my friend you know…I don't..i don't want a friend to die…I don't want to lose you…" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"I see aww that's so sweet…heh…I'm sorry Manny" Marcus said closing his eyes. "Looks like…I won't...Get to bond with you…like I wanted to…" Marcus said as his head falls to the left.

"M...Marcus?" Manny said shaking him a little. Marcus didn't respond. "Hey...Wake up MARCUS!" Manny said shouting. But there was no response.

Chio looked at Manny as she makes more blades appear. "There is always a price to pay when it's a fight for your life, or someone else's" Chio said looking at Manny.

Manny clinches his fist. "SHUT UP!" Manny shouted as his green eyes gotten smaller. "You murder!...you..You'll pay for this!..." Manny shouted louder as he teeth gotten sharper.

"You killed my friend…..and now..." Manny said as his eyes glowed green and growled.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

To be continued

**Well everyone! That was Episode 6! Sorry If it was more short ^^' I didn't want to put too much in this episode like I did episode 5. Anyway tell me what you think! And if there are any spelling grammars just tell me!. This is Stoyteller54! See ya guy's next time! **


	7. Episode 7

**SUP EL TIGRE ARCHIVE! You guy's already know who I am! Sorry I have been gone for awhile. Just taking a short break! Anyway here's the episode 7! **

**Episode 7 –A Rage unleashed! And the lovers that pass on!**

Manny stood their glaring hard at Chio as he got in tigre pray catching stance growling and snarling with his eyes glowing bright and teeth razor sharp. Green arua glowed off his body getting angry even more just staring at chio.

Ryu looks over at the prism seeing the arua flash out the prism. "What is going on?...what's this I'm feeling?" Ryu said looking over at the prism.

Frida just looked at the prism seeing the flashing green lights. "Manny...Marcus...What happened?" Frida whispered.

Manny clawed the ground as a curator started appearing where he was crouching. Chio just stared at Manny not knowing what was happening. "What is this?...what's happened to happening?..." Chio said as she took one step forward.

Manny's eyes widened and roared loud making a shock wave appear and as soon as he did he appeared right in front of Chio and punched her in the stomach. Chio flinched forward and blood dripped out the bottom part of her mask and she went flying into one of her mirrors bouncing of it and fell to the ground.

Manny extend his claws even longer then they were supposed to be and claw the ground as Chio quickly moved out the way. Manny jumped high as Chio rolled to her feet and tossed hundreds of knifes at Manny reflected most of them and catches a lager one in his mouth as he did a front flip and dashed at Chio passing right by her cutting her in the side with his long claws.

"AHHH!" Chio screamed as she backs steps away and Manny appears behind her as Chio turns around and Manny uppercuts her in the air and Manny appears in the air with and puts his hands together and slams her back down to the ground.

Chio twitched as she hits the ground and struggles to get up. Manny lands back on the ground in crouching stance and Growls more crawling to her. "I'll make you pay…I'll rip you apart you bitch…" Manny said growling loud. Chio struggles to get up as she got to her feet and as she does her mask makes a huge crack in it. "I see…so this is your ancient tiger spirit?...I never thought you would lose control of it so easily over your emotion…Rivera" Chio said stumbling a little.

Manny looks at her clinching his teeth and claws the ground. Chio makes a huge sword come out her sleeve. "Prepare to die Manny Rivera..." Chio said charging at him fast.

Frida looks over at the prism and here's all the noise. "What's happening? What happened?" Frida said in worried tone. "Frida! We can't worry about them now!" Ryu said glaring at Marlon. "they can take care of themselves, we need to focus on taking out Marlon!" Ryu said as Marlon chuckles and glares.

"You all sure are annoying, I mean seriously" Marlon said holding his hand in the air and punching the ground making Rocks shoot up and everywhere. Ryu Grabbed frida and jumped and dogged out the way from the rocks.

Marlon ran through the rocks and slammed into Ryu making him drop Frida and she rolled on the ground. "You fools should have just minded your own business, now you're going to die here" Marlon said picking up Ryu by his neck.

Ryu chocked and gagged struggling to get out of Marlon's tight grip.

Frida got up and ran towards Marlon. "Let my coach go!" Frida shouted as she jumped in the air and spin kicked Marlon in his head. Marlon flinched as Frida kicked him and he dropped Ryu on his feet.

Ryu took advantage of Marlon's stager and kicked Marlon In the chest multiple times as Frida jumped over Ryu and threw a punch at Marlon but Marlon catches her punch and grabs her by her arm and swings her into Ryu sending them into a tree.

Manny had Chio by the neck and rapidly slammed her face into the mirrors and and through her entire body into another mirror and she fell to the ground.

Chio Struggled to get up as pieces of her mask started falling off. Manny growled and clichéd his teeth and glared at her. Chio got to her feet and stared at Manny.

"This power…it's…." Chio said as Manny instantly appeared in front of her and clichéd his fist back and punched chio dead in her face sending her through her mirror bouncing off the ground and sliding the rest of the way.

Chio lied on the ground a bug crack appeared in her mask as the pieces fell off one by one. The mask finally completely broke.

Chio stood up as the fake hair fell off chios head. Her red long hair showed as so as her red eyes. Manny walked out the mirror room as they all disappeared. Manny started breathing hard looking at Chios true face. After a few seconds Manny's eyes started turning back to their original color.

The aura around Manny slowly started to go away. Chio stood their looking at Manny as there was nothing else for her to do. "You won…this fight…Manny Rivera…" Chio said looking at him. Chio fell to her knees.

Marlon turned his attention to Chio and Manny and looked at them. "Manny!" Frida said looking at him and running over to him. Frida hugged Manny closely and tightly. "I was so worried! I thought you were..." Frida looked at Manny seeing he wasn't smiling.

"Manny what's wrong? And where's Marcus?" Frida said looking at him. Frida looked around seeing Marcus lying on the ground with knives stuck in his body. Her eyes widen and she ran over to him. Frida looks at him seeing all the knives stuck in his body. "Oh no…Marcus..." Frida whispered with tears in her eyes.

Ryu saw Manny, Marcus and Firda and looked down. Marlon laughed and hopped out the tree. "Well looks like that's one down and tow to go" Marlon said cracking his neck.

Ryu shifted his eyes to Marlon and Glared. "That's enough out of you Marlon" Ryu said in a serious tone. Marlon looks at Ryu and Smirks. "Then by all mean, try and shut me up" Marlon said smirking.

Ryu Dashed at Marlon Crashing through the tree. Marlon punched Ryu in the stomach sending him into the air. Ryu flipped in the air and landing on his feet and taking out at knife and tossing it at Marlon.

Marlon was about to jump but he feels a sharp pain run through his body and the knife hits him in the shoulder. Ryu stands there and looks at Marlon. "You're reaching your limit Marlon" Ryu said walking to him.

Marlon rips the knife out his shoulder and glares. Ryu ran up too Marlon and hit him with a furry of combos then uppercuts him into the air and Marlon lands on the ground face first.

Marlon pants as he tries to get up, his muscles were going back to its original form. Marlon barley stands up and Charges at Ryu as Ryu back handed Marlon to the ground.

"Stay down Marlon, we won this fight" Ryu said looking down at Marlon.

Frida and Manny sat down looking at Marcus. Marcus body was cold as ice. "Marcus…" Frida said as a tear dropped on his cheek. "I...Should have been a better partner…" Manny said clinching his fist.

The blades that were in Marcus where token out of his body and his wounds were showing. "Don't say that Manny…it's not your fault" Frida said looking at him.

"Its…no one's…" Marcus whispered coughing. Manny and Frida's eyes widen hearing Marcus. "MARCUS!" They both shouted. Marcus struggled to lie up and winched as the wounds started to reopen.

"H-HOLD ON A SEC!" Frida shouted trying to stop the bleeding. "Marcus…you're alive!" Manny shouted Smiling as Marcus Winches a little and lays back down "kind of surprised myself…" Marcus said looking up at Manny. Frida started wrapping more bandages around Marcus body and finished. "Thanks nurse Frida" Marcus said as he slowly lies up. "Dude…how did you survive that? I thought you were.." Manny looked down and sighed in relief.

Marcus chuckles and smiles "I really thought I was dead, but I really don't know" Marcus said and looked at Chio seeing her true face. "Wait who's that?" Marcus said pointing at Chio.

"That's chio.." Manny said looking at Marcus. Marcus looks at her for a moment and Blushed. "I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE SO HOT!" Marcus shouted with hearts in his eyes.

Frida looked down and clichéd her fist.

"IF I KNEW SHE WAS THIS HOT I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKING HER!" Marcus said swaying back in fourth.

"YOU IDIOT!" Frida shouted and swatted Marcus in his head. Marcus fell down on his back with birds around his head. "YOU COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!" Frida said shaking him. "im sorry!" Marcus said as he was getting shaked.

Manny laughs and looks at chio. "He's a strong one…to survive being hit like that…you all are strong." Chio said looking down. Manny looked at her for a moment.

"You don't seem like the type of person to be doing stuff like this" Manny said looking at her. Chio slowly stands up and looks at Manny. "i do this, for him…" Chio said turning around and looks at Marlon.

Marlon gets to his feet and glares and charges at Ryu. "I owe him my life to him, and I will help him achieve his goal and dream...no matter how evil it is..." Chio said as she couldn't take her eyes off Marlon.

"I…love him" Chio whispered.

Marlon through a hard left at Ryu as Ryu easily dodged it and back hand punched Marlon in the face then Marlon stumbled back but was able to catch his balance.

Marlon pants and looks at Ryu with hatred in his eyes. "Damn you…Ryumaru…Yamagishi!" Marlon shouted and fell to his knees.

Ryu looked at Marlon and sensed his surrender and fell back exhausted. Manny, Marcus and Frida ran over to Ryu and checked on him. "You ok coach?!" Frida asked.

Ryu took deep breathes and looked at them "I'm fine, a little bruised up and tired but fine" Ryu said laying up and panting.

Chio walked over to Marlon and keeled down to his level and looked at him. "Are you alright sir?" Chio asked.

Marlon just looked into Chio's red eyes and stared.

Chio Smiled and looked into Marlon's green eyes and rubbed his cheek. "Do you really feel that way? Chio.." Marlon asked

Chio Smiled and nodded as she lightly kissed Marlon on the lips.

Marlon chuckled and smiled "you...always were a strange one Chio" Marlon said silently.

Tyler and Mellissa came out the house slowly and looked around. "Is...Everything over?" She asked holding Tyler.

Manny, Marcus and Frida smiled. "Yeah everything's fine" Manny said smiling. Manny's ears twitched as he heard the Harpoon like sound coming for them as a object came by the group and pierced through Chio and hit Marlon at the same time.

Everyone's eyes widen as they seen Marlon and Chio getting pierced by a blue glowing harpoon. "C-C-Chio" Marlon gagged as blood came out his mouth. A loud laughing was heard from the background, the blue glowing rope that was attached from the harpoon disappeared and the man stepped forward.

"How romantic was that I have to say!" He said Wearing a long pink jacket and Dark pink hair. Marlon's eyes widen as he recognizes the man. "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Manny shouted in anger.

"Christopher…Anderson…." Marlon barley said as he glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "Mar…Marlon..." Chio said barley breathing.

Christopher laughed as he stood their rubbing his hands. "you know Marlon I never wanted to do this, why didn't you just stay with the world government and be a good, but no you just decided to become a huge crime lord and be one of the bad guys, eh people can do some stupid stuff" Christopher said as rubbed the back of his neck.

"World government?..." Marcus whispered as he looked at him. Ryu stood their looking at the man. "The world government of the usa…They recruit the powerful and most dangerous of the usa...and hire them to take out huge crime lords and anyone that's a danger of the world" Ryu explained.

"But…Marlon and Chio…they were" Manny was cut off by a laugh from Chris. "Doesn't matter how good you turn over!, The crime you commit is always going to linger over you! Anyway! My job here is done" Christopher said as he turned around and started to walk off.

Manny clinched his fist and ran to him. "MANNY STOP!" Frida shouted. Manny jumped up high and throw fist at Christopher but was stopped in mid air. Manny couldn't move and his limbs were moving around. "Your Manny rivera right?" Christopher said making a grin looking at him as he moved his fingers around.

"Hey! Wha! What the hell's going on?! I can't move my body!" Manny shouted. "Yeah it's a little something I can do, anyway kid, just remembered where your place is" Christopher said and tossed him away as Ryu caught him.

"Well it was fun! But got to run" Christopher said as he left the area.

"That Bastard!" Manny shouted trying to get lose. "Manny stop!, he's gone" Ryu said to Manny. Frida as over next to Marlon and Chio kneeling to them. "What...what should we do?!" Frida said not know how to help them.

"No…it's ok…" Chio said holding onto Marlon's hand. "There isn't anything…you can do to help…" Marlon said holding Chio's hand. Manny clinched his fist not looking at them. "Chio…" Marlon said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes?..."

"I love...You tow" Marlon said closing his eyes.

Chio smiled hearing those words as she closes her eyes aswell passing on to the afterlife.

**Later on that day. **

"How are you feeling Marcus?" Frida asked as they walked back to Miracle city.

"Oh please I'm fine! I'm tougher then I look ya know!" Marcus said laughing and then holding his side in pain. "Yeah your 100% ok" Frida said giggling. "Yeah I am, but someone was really worried about me" Marcus said shifting his eyes over to Manny.

"Dude I thought you were dead man" Manny said looking away. Marcus chuckles and gives Manny nuggie. "Hey quit! Cut it out!" Manny said chuckling and Smiling.

"Hey coach you think everyone at the village will be ok?" Frida asked. "Yes, since the mob left town everything will be fine now" Ryu said looking at her. Manny looked down and thought about Marlon and Chio.

"You know, I got to say, if that guy from the government didn't come, they would have lived a nice life instead of being bad…" Manny said in a sad tone.

Frida and Marcus looked at him then looked down. "Yeah...that's true" Frida said rubbing her arm. "I'm sure their together now and living great" Marcus said looking up at the sky.

Manny and Frida looks at Marcus and smiles. "Mhm" Frida said smiling. "Right" Manny said smiling widely too.

**At Miracle city **

"Their gone?" Markel said looking at them.

"Yup! The village is safe!" Manny said smiling. Markel fell to his knees and and tears came from his eyes as he bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Markel said as tears dropped from his eyes. Nelson rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, good job team rivera! And I'm glad Marcus isn't dead, the team wouldn't want to lose their star player" Nelson said smiling.

Marcus smiles as his teeth sparkled. "Damn straight" Marcus said chuckling. "Star player my ass" Manny said crossing his arms

Marcus laughs and puts Manny in headlock.

"Good job team Rivera, I am glad you all returned safely, now that that is over, I suggest you all rest and take it easy" The mayor said looking at them. "You all are dismissed" The Mayor said and sat down.

They all nodded as they went off the mayor's room and left the building. Nelson smiled as he watched Manny and the group walk out the building through the glass window at the top of the building.

"I got to say, I didn't think they were strong enough to handle such a dangerous job, and I didn't know that the usa would interfere" Nelson said rubbing his chin.

"I didn't ask for their help at all" the Mayor said lying back in his chair.

Nelson chuckled and grin. "I feel that things will get very interesting in the near future" Nelson said putting both his hands behind his back.

"Very interesting"

To be continued

**Sup everyone! Sorry for the huge delay on the episode! I don't have the full version of Microsoft word on my computer so I can't really work on my stuff except of at school. So sorry if things are slow. Anyway tell me what you think of the episode! **

**P.S. did you really think I would kill Marcus off . oh please. **


	8. Episode 8

**Sup El Tigre Archive! This is StoryTeller54! Coming to you with Episode 8! Don't really have much to say! But enjoy! **

**Episode 8- Return to Miracle City! The Tournament is just around the cornor**

Manny Lies on the couch at his home relaxing and recovering from his hard fought battle. He looks up at the ceiling and starts to let his mind wander off. "I wonder how dad is doing" Manny thought in his head as he lays up slowly still feeling some pain.

"Damn!..." Manny said as he laid up and stood up. He looks around his house and rubs his head. "Jeez...It's so quite around here, dad went out on some mission, and i don't even know where granpapi went" Manny said crossing his arms and looking down.

"And I wonder what mom is doing" Manny thought in his head.

Manny then heard knocking on the door and he goes over to answer seeing Marcus standing their smiling.

"Helloooo" Marcus said putting his hand up.

Manny's eyes widen as he sees him standing there.

"WHAT THE!? HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Manny said shocked and looked at him angry

"Well frida told me where ya lived" Marcus said smiling and looking at Manny.

"Grrr Darn it frida! Well what do you want?!" Manny said looking at Marcus and he notices he's trying to look into his house.

Manny moves his head blocking the inside from Marcus view. "Well I came over to see how my best buddeh was doing!" Marcus said smiling and tapping his shoulder. "Right, anything else?" Manny said raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing being the captain of this team i am! i have to make sure that no one slacks off!" Marcus said Smiling. "Me? Slack of?! No way!" Manny said crossing his arms and looks away. Marcus raises an Eyebrow and looks in the house seeing Soda Cans and pizza boxes.

"riiight, Anyway! You do know that this tournament is going to be here soon!" Marcus said looking at Manny. Manny rolls his eyes and yawned. "Dude that's not going to be here it'll next mouth" Manny said leaning on the door.

"Exactly, so we need to be training!" Marcus said looking at him.

"Yeah yeah I know but come on! We are strong enough to take down anyone! We survived a dangerous mission and almost died! BUT! We didn't! You even survived getting stabbed by a whole bunch if Knives!" Manny said looking at Marcus.

Marcus stood there and rubbed his chin with his fingers and looked at Manny. "Well yeah that's true" Marcus said looking at him.

"Soooo its ok if you and me Relax and slack off" Manny said looking at Marcus smiling. Marcus looks at Manny for sec and smiles. "Sweeet!" Marcus said smiling. "Come on! Let me show you my gold mine!" Manny said and let Marcus into Manny house and shows him all the food he has.

Marcus eyes sparkled and Stomach Growled. "Well...we did almost get killed...And I haven't eaten anything..." Marcus said looking around. Manny smiles and looks at Marcus and Marcus looked at Manny.

"LET'S EAT!" They both shouted and Jumped into the pile of food. "HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR!" Frida shouted standing at the doorway of Manny house. Manny and Marcus pop their heads out the pile and see frida standing there.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Frida shouted and tapped her foot on the floor. "uhhh HEY FRIDA!" Marcus said smiling. "Hey frida" Manny said smiling nervously. Frida raises eyebrow putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm so how is it going?" Marcus said smiling widely.

"We have a tournament to prepare for and all you guys are doing are STUFFING YOUR FACES?!" Frida shouted,

Marcus and Manny look at each other shaking. "WHY DIDN"T YOU INVITE ME?!" Frida said and jumped in the pile of food and eats. "WOOOOHOOOO!" They all shouted and stuffed their faces.

**Elsewhere. **

"Son, as you know the tournament here in Miracle city will be here soon, and i want you to be in the best of strength" Chipotle senior said as he was working on a invention.

"Y-Yes father!" Deigo said as he watched his father work on his invention. "But there is a problem son; I fear that you are getting soft" Chipotle senior said as he got another tool and used it.

Deigo flinched a little and looked at his father. "Son, what do you think i should do to get away from these "feelings" you're going through?" Chipotle said and kept working.

"I...I don't know father" Deigo said looking down. Chipotle slammed his fist into the table. "What do you mean you don't know?! You're a VIALLAN! NOT SOME GOODY GOODY BOY LIKE THAT DAMN RIVERA BOY!" Chipotle shouted at Deigo.

Deigo filched and looked away. "Look at you! You're too scared to look your own father in the eye" Chipotle shouted. "I'm...I'm sorry father...I just..." Deigo said looking down. Chipotle rubs his head and went back to working. "Just go do something, I need to get finished on my invention" Chipotle said and went back to it.

Deigo sighed as he left the room and his home and roamed the streets of miracle city. "My father is so disappointed in me..." Deigo said as he sat by the dock of the bay. Nelson Walked down the streets examining all of Miracle city "ahh I see..." Nelson said as he turned around and saw Deigo sitting on the doc.

He adjusted his glasses and walked over to him. "Well hello Deigo" Nelson said looking at him with a smile on his face.

Deigo turned his head behind him and looked at him. "Oh, Mr. Wilson, hi" Deigo said as he looked back at the water.

"Well why the long face their?" Nelson said sitting next to him.

"Well...it's nothing really" Deigo said tossing a rock in the water.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Nelson said looking at him

Deigo paused for a moment and remembered what nelson told him.

" , can...you help me be more...Stronger...And fiercer" Deigo said looking at him.

Nelson chuckles and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I did tell you before if you helped me with a few things i would" Nelson said smiling at him.

"What are those things? i will help you with anything! Just so my father can be proud of me!" Deigo said looking at him.

Nelson chuckles as he looks at Deigo "ahhh, so this is what it's all about, your father is seeing the good within you rise" Nelson said as he stands up and looks at the sea.

Deigo nods and looks at him.

"Well, I will help you, as a matter of fact, I will be your private mentor" Nelson said shifting his eyes down to Deigo.

"y-you will?" Deigo said standing up and looking at Nelson.

"Yes, I will help you, but you have to be Patient, there are some events that will have to occur before we truly begin our training Deigo" Nelson said as he put his hands on Deigos shoulders.

"Events?" Deigo said wondering

"Yes but soon, I am going to need to have a few, tools to begin phases 1 of our training" Nelson said smiling.

Deigo looked at Nelson not knowing what he was talking about. He just nooded. "Ok, what do you need?" Deigo asked. "Well, let's see; are you familiar with...Santana of the dead?" Nelson asked.

Deigo's eyes widen and looks at him.

"Y-yes but..."

"Are you familiar with her guitar?"

Deigo looks at Nelson shaking a little. "Yes I do! But sir what are you up too?!" Deigo said looking at Nelson. "What am I up too? Well, phases 1 of our training Deigo" Nelson said making grin.

"So tell me Ryu? How is the team doing?" Rodolfo asked drinking a cup of water. "Everything is going greatly, the mission was also a total success as well" Ryu said as he sat outside a window.

"And how are Marcus and Manny? They aren't giving you too much trouble are they?" Rodolfo asked as he drunk his water.

"Oh no, those 2 are completely friends now, they seem to grow out of it pretty fast" Ryu said smiling under his mask.

"That is really good to hear" Rodolfo said smiling as he took off his mask. "And in the mission, it seems we caught as glance at one of the new members of World Governments power houses" Ryu said as he took out a booklet.

"I see they are interfering hmm?" Rodolfo said eating his lunch.

"The mayor was upset about it" Ryu said looking in the booklet. "You think we should keep a close eye on them" Ryu said as he closed his booklet.

"Let me worry about that, we just need to focus on the bigger things" Rodolfo said as he wiped his mouth with napkin.

"True" Ryu said as he stood up on the edge of the building. "Well I'm off to get the kids; will we expect to see you around the beginning of the tournament?" Ryu asked.

Rodolfo puts his mask back on and smiles "ofcorse you will" Rodolfo said smiling. Ryu nods and hops out the window.

**Back at Manny's house. **

Manny, Marcus and Frida where lying on the floor with their belly's swollen and moaning. "Oh...god" Frida said spread out on the floor. "What have I done?"..." Frida said burping loudly. "Well...you ate with the big boy's" Marcus said chuckling then moaning.

Manny chuckles then moans. "Looks like we all over did it" Manny said burping loudly. Ryu comes through the window and steps on boxes of food and soda cans.

"Well Well Well, it seems you all have been partying well" Ryu said looking at all of them.

"Worst...mistake...EVER!" Frida said sitting up and covering her mouth.

Marcus lies up and covers his mouth. "Damn it Manny, why the hell did you suck me into this?" Marcus said looking at him. Manny lies up and looks at him. "i thought you were smarter than this anyway!" Manny said burping again.

Ryu shakes his head and looks at them. "Alright you all listen up, we all know the tournament is going to be here soon, so it's best that we all get back to training" Ryu said crossing his arms.

"Right!" Manny said as stood up and held his stomach. Marcus laughs and chuckles. "Look at you! You're not in the shape for training! Go do some jogging" Marcus said standing up and holding his stomach. "oh god!' Marcus held his stomach.

"Looks like someone's having a baby" Manny said snickering.

"Oh shut up!" Marcus said rolling his eyes.

"I'll just lay here for awhile" Frida said closing her eyes and laying back down.

Ryu looks at them and chuckles. "Well can always just start our training tomorrow" Ryu said rubbing the back of his head.

After Ryu told them that Manny and Marcus fell on the backs and fell fast asleep.

Ryu looks at them and smiles under his mask. "What group" Ryu said and looked around the room and sighs.

"i guess I'm cleaning all of this up" Ryu said and he went to get his cleaning supplies and got started.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was lying on the floor past out. Frida opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Man, how long were we asleep?" Frida said in a sleepy tone and yawned. She looked around and seen that all the trash was gone and cleaned up and sees Ryu asleep on the couch.

"i guess he did all the cleaning" Frida said and turned he attention to Marcus and Manny who were cuddled up togethour on the floor. "awwwww sooo cute!" Frida said as she took out her camera and took a picture.

"Yup! Easy free lunch now!" Frida said chuckling and giggling.

Manny and Marcus eyes flinched and they yawed as they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"AHHHHH!" They both shouted and separated quickly.

"WHY WERE YOU CUDDLING WITH ME?!" Marcus shouted at Manny

"WHY WERE YOU CUDDLING WITH ME?!" Manny shouted at Marcus.

"Ugh..." Ryu said waking up and looking at Manny and Marcus. "What are you to shouting about?" Ryu asked.

"This" Frida said showing him the picture. "Oh my" Ryu said looking at the picture.

Marcus and Manny eyes widen. "YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!" Manny and Marcus shouted "Yup! Talk about a picture perfect moment huh?" Frida said sticking her tong out at them. "GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" They shouted and Frida laughs and runs away. "GET BACK HERE!" They shouted and chase's Frida laughs and runs away waving the picture around.

Ryu looks at them and just rubs his head. "Will you all please sit down" Ryu said with sleepy eyes.

"Tell her to give us the picture!" They shouted as Marcus grabbed Frida By the waste. Frida giggles and screeches and Manny Takes the Picture and Rips it up. "HA NO MORE PICTURE!" Manny said panting. Frida giggles and laughs. "awww" she said smiling as Marcus puts her down.

"Now that all is out the way, now we can get back to business" Ryu said standing up and stretches. "RIGHT!" they all said nodding and smiling. "Now as you all already know, the tournament is national, and will consist of all different types of challengers from other states, Japan, China, France, Germany, Russia, and others" Ryu said sitting down on a chair.

"Whoa" Frida said looking at Ryu

"Each person from such state will have different types of style, strength and strategy, plus they'll be team fights, then that's what we are going to work on today" Ryu said getting up from his chair and heading for the door.

"When you all are ready, meet me at the field" Ryu said leaving the house.

They all stood there and thought for a few moments. "You think, they'll be people like that from the government?" Frida said looking at Manny and Marcus. "Nah, the government doesn't let kids into the circle unless you're around 18 or 20" Marcus said stretching.

"But then there are other places" Manny said stretching his head. "Look guy's let's not worry about that now, let's just focus on our training" Marcus said going for the door. "See you guys at the field" Marcus said leaving.

"Things sure are changing huh?" Frida said looking at Manny. "hm?" Manny said looking at Frida.

"Well I mean I just feel like everything won't be the same as before" Frida said looking out the window. "So much is going on, I feel like there's more to come" Frida said opening the window.

Manny looks at Frida and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah I know what you mean" Manny said yawning.

"Manny" Frida said turning around and looking at him.

"Are...we always going to be friends?" Frida asked. Manny looks at frida looks around. "Well yeah ofcorse" Manny said smiling. Frida looks down for a moment and looks at Manny smiles and chuckles. "Alright…well I'll see you at the field" Frida said leaving the house.

Manny stood there and looks out the window. "Well…I hope maybe we can be more then friends one day..." Manny said silently.

**Elsewhere **

Deigo showed Nelson the area where Santana of dead lives, they stood there and looked at Nelson and then looked at the palace. "Sir Please explain, why do you need to see Santana?!" Deigo asked.

Nelson chuckles and adjusted his glasses "just Watch and see" Nelson said as he walked to the door of her palace.

"Mr. willson you can-"

As Deigo was about to tell him Nelson then slinked through the ground slowly. Deigo looked at him as he did and stood their shocked.

In the castle Santana was sitting on her thrown holding her mystic guitar looking at her grandson Django. "Django, this tournament seems to be a good opportunity to take revenge on this accursed city" Santana said clinching her guitar.

Django smirks and looks up at Santana "Yes nana, I will conquer this tournament and destroy everyone in my path! And El Tigre..." Django said remembering the last time him and Manny fought.

"That sounds like an interesting plan" Nelson said as appeared through the middle of the floor.

Santana and Django turns around and looks at Nelson. "What?...hey aren't you the guy who's hosting this tournament?" Django said looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Santana said glaring at Nelson.

"Oh I'm just here to stop by and say hi, that and take something I'm going to need, like that guitar of yours Santana" Nelson said smirking and adjusting his glasses.

Santana Looks at Nelson and walks off her Throne and stands next to Django. "Excuse me? my guitar? Who do you think you are?!" Santana Snarled.

"Well I'm asking nicely" Nelson said smiling.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Django said as he takes out his guitar and fires a stream of lasers at Nelson. Nelson smiles as he dodges them and Bends down and flashes steps over to Django and Bawls his fist and back hands Django into a wall.

Santana Glares harder and Smacks her guitar to the ground making a huge Skeleton creature appear and its Roars.

Nelsons adjusted his glasses and looks at it. "Amazing…simply amazing" Nelson said smirking insanely as the creature slams his fist at Nelson crushing him to the ground.

Django Walks over to Santana and looks at the whole in the ground. "Well, that was easy" Django said smiling. "Fool" Santana said as he turns around seeing Nelson smirking and takes a sword from out of his mouth slashing Santana fast making her turn into nothing but pieces.

"NANA!" Django said as he was about to take out his guitar but Nelson stretches his arms out making pure black snakes wrap around him tightly. Django falls to the ground struggling hard trying to get free. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Django shouted.

Santana bones repaired itself and Santana got to her feet and sees Nelson holding her guitar. "I did ask nicely" Nelson said as he slides his hand over the guitar as a symbol appears around the guitar. "My guitar! What have you done?!" Santana shouted.

"I just made the guitar more to my liking" Nelson said as he pointed his hand at Santana and the black snakes wrap around her and cover her to her head.

"STOP IT!" Django said trying to get free.

"Say goodbye to your granny Django" Nelson said closing his hand and the snakes explode and get sucked into a small black whole and disappears.

Djangos eyes widen as he sees the black whole disappears. "what did you do?!" Django said glaring at Nelson. "What does it look like?" Nelson said looking at the guitar.

"She's dead, for good" Nelson said smirking widely.

"What?! How can she be dead when we are already dead! That's impossible!" Django shouted.

"See this?" Nelson said pointing at the symbol on the guitar he put. "As long as this symbol is on the guitar, I have my own for it, but I won't be using it long anyway" Nelson said as he walked over to Django and sat him up.

"YOU BASTARD! I"LL KILL YOU!" Django shouted struggling.

"How rude" Nelson said placing the same circle as the guitar on the back of Django head. Django paused and stop moving as his eyes became purple and then went back to red.

"You'll be very useful Django" Nelson said as the black snakes disappeared from Django.

Nelson opens the door to the palace and he comes in and looks around. "what happened?..." Deigo asked and looked at Nelson. "And where's Santana?" He asked looking at Nelson. "She won't be a bother anymore little student" Nelson said Smirking.

"Mr. Wilson…what are you…" Deigo said as he looks at him.

Nelson Smiles and looks at Deigo.

"Deigo…enough of that name…call me by my real name" He said looking at him as his eyes become yellow and with a small black yellow line comes on it.

"Tetsuo Aragaki"

To be continued.

**Well that's Episode 8 Everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! And tell me what you think! And sorry if the fight with Tetsuo and Santana and Django is pretty boring and seems rushed. Anyway! See ya guy's on the next episode! **


	9. Episdoe 9

**Hello El Tigre Archive! This Is StoryTeller54! Coming at you with Episode 9! Oh man! The next episode will be the 10****th**** Episode! Can't wait to write it! Anyway Guy's enjoy the Episode! **

**Episode 9! – New fighters Arrive! And a bond friendship forms! **

Marcus walks around Miracle city seeing areas he's never seen before. He puts his hands in his pocket and looks around seeing bandits and criminals' stair at him as he walks by.

"Jeez I know I am a handsome guy but this isn't the attention I was trying to get" Marcus said sighing and rubbing his head.

"I should have just waited for Manny and Frida so I can follow them, I don't know where I am" Marcus complained as he looks at a bandit. The bandit turns his head to Marcus and spits on the ground.

"What are you looking at?" the bandit said with a ugly look on his face. "Yeah do you know anywhere back at Miracle city? Because I really think I took a wrong turn" Marcus said smiling and chucking rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a second…I seen you hang around that El Tigre punk! And you're the one who took out my partner el oso!" The bandit shouted and stood up from his seat. All the other bandits turn their attention to the bandit and Marcus.

"Oh yeah! You mean that big weird bear like guy!" Marcus said smiling and thinking. "Yeah I remember him! Jeez I didn't hurt him to bad did I? I mean I did lay him on his ass pretty hard" Marcus said laughing.

"You're going to eat those words you little smart ass" The bandit said taking out a large knife.

"Yeah I actually at too much food early today but thanks for the offer" Marcus said smirking and getting in a fighting stance.

The bandits made a circle around Marcus, everyone of them carrying a dangerous deadly weapon. Marcus shifts his eyes and looks at all of them and takes a deep breath about to use one of his Fire ability's.

"Don't worry brave warrior! I am here to help!" A voice said form a distance.

Marcus looks around wondering where the voice came from as he looks up seeing a young man spinning in the sir and lands on his feet in front of Marcus.

"Huh? What?" Marcus said looking at the boy dressed in a long komot like outfit with Chinese lettering on the back of it. His hair was slick like and he was wearing light yellow sandals.

"I am here to help!" The boy said as he got in a wing chung stance. "What? Help?! Who are you?!" Marcus said looking at him. "My name is Leng!" Leng said as he glares at all the bandits.

"well whoever you are I don'-" Marcus turns around and sees bandit swing his club at him as Marcus ducks and gets on his hands and Kicks the bandit in his face knocking some of his teeth out and sending the bandit into a outhouse knocking it over and destroying it.

3 bandits raise the clubs up high attacking Leng and the bandits swing them at Leng but once they are close to him Leng moves his wrist Left, right and forward instantly break the clubs them sends a barrage if lethal blows at the bandits.

One Bandit puts on some brass knuckles and throws a punch at Leng as Leng ducks and grabs the bandit by the wrist and judo flips him flat on his back and arches his hand back sends 4 lethal blows at the bandits face making bruises appear quickly around his face.

One Bandit comes behind Leng raising a Axe ready to slam it down on him as Leng turns around and breaks the axe with one blow and rapidly punches the bandit in the stomach. "LAST BLOW!" Leng shouted and punches him for the last time and sends him into a solid wall making a crack.

Every bandit was beaten and defeated and leng takes a deep breath and relaxes. Marcus looks at Leng with widen eyes and walks over to him. "Are you ok?" Leng asked looking at Marcus. "Yeah I am, thanks for the help I guess" Marcus said crossing his Arms.

Leng smiles and bows "You are very welcome brave warrior" Leng said looking at him.

"The Names Marcus Dupree" Marcus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Marcus Dupree! I will remember that!" Leng said nodding. "Good and you are from...china right" Marcus said looking at him.

"YES! I am here to compete in the tournament with Toshioro and his father seventh samurai!" Leng said stretching.

"I see" Marcus said kicking a rock and looking at him. "You are also entering am I right?!" Leng said bating his eyes at Marcus.

"Yeah I am, I'm in team rivera" Marcus said looking around. "That is interesting! Well if we do cross paths I wish you luck if we battle!" Leng said bowing. "Same to you, by the way, do you know the way back to Miracle city?" Marcus asked.

"uhhh, I am actually lost too" Leng said scratching his chin. Marcus slumps down and sighs.

"Crap…" Marcus groans.

**Back in the Miracle city **

Frida walks around town rubbing her arm still feeling a little sore from the fight in mob town. "Jeez, eating all that food didn't help anything" Frida said loosening her shoulder trying to work out some stiffness. "I do need to start training more, can't wait to get to Ryu and start" Frida said rubbing her neck.

A leg came out form the ally as Frida trips over it not knowing it was there and falls over on the ground. "OWWW! HEEY!" Frida said rubbing her face.

An evil chuckle was heard as Zoe steps out with her arms crossed. "Clumsy little girl" Zoe said Smirking and leaning on the wall. "ZOE!" Frida shouted in anger and does a back flip away from her and gets in a fighting stance.

Zoe Smirks and chuckles hard looking at her "Calm down choro girl I'm not here to fight, I just wanted to say hi" Zoe said looking at her.

"Right, what do you want anyway?!" Frida said still in her fighting stance. "As I said I just wanted to say hi, and to see if my little punching bag is fine from her trip" Zoe said smirking at Frida.

"Punching bag? Get real!" Frida said glaring at her.

"Oh I am real when it comes to fighting, and I heard that your trying to actually learn how to fight?, oh please, your still going to be nothing but dead weight to Manny and that new guy" Zoe said smirking wider at Frida.

Frida Clinches her fist and looks down.

"Take my advice frida, just be a cheer leader and let the strong do the work" Zoe said and got off the wall and started walking off.

Frida runs at Zoe and turns her around and punches her in the face hard knocking her to the ground.

"I AM NOT GOING TO STOP TRAINING! I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEAD WEIGHT ANYMORE! AND IF YOU THINK I'M LIKE I WAS BEFORE! THEN LET'S FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Frida said clenching her fist hard and glaring at Zoe with pure hatred in her eyes.

Zoe sits up as she feels blood slide down her mouth and she wipes it and looks at it. "You little bitch…" Zoe said as she got to her feet. "Ok then, you're going to pay for laying your hands on me" Zoe said as she activated her armor turning into black Cuervo.

Frida Charges at Zoe quickly and throws a hard punch at Zoe face knocking her back as Zoe activates her jet pack stopping her form going any farther back and dashes at Frida And kicks her in the stomach making her bounce of the ground.

Frida struggles to get up still not fully healed from the fight in mob city she groans a little and lays on her back then slowly lays up.

Zoe walks to her then steps on her hand as it makes a cracking sound. Frida winches and looks up at her.

"Weak, just as I said" Zoe said and picks her up by her shirt and punches her in the stomach harder. Frida coughs and blood comes out her mouth. "Oh my, I must be really hitting something vital" Zoe said throws her into a wall.

Frida slowly moves on the ground and coughs.

Zoe takes out her laser and points it at frida. "You must feel useless, let me do you a favor" Zoe said as she was about to fire as 3 Ninja stars get stuck in her laser making it shut down.

"What the hell?!" Zoe shouted looking at the Ninja stars and turns to the direction where they came from and suddenly gets smacked in the face by a long metal pole cracking her helmet and getting knocked to the ground.

"AH!" Zoe shouted and uses her jet pack to get her balance.

"aww what's wrong? Didn't feel too good?" The girl with the bright hair that's made into a pigtail afro and white shirt and red jogging pants said smiling.

"UGH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Zoe shouted as her helmet was cracked.

"The Names Carmen! Got it memorized?" Carmen said putting the pole over her shoulder Smirking.

"Why you little!" Zoe said dashing at her as Carmen shifts the pole up smacking her in the face the raising the pole high and smacks her to the ground making Zoe bounce off the ground and into the air.

Zoe Stops in the air and lands back on the ground and glares at Carmen the looks at Frida.

"Humph" Zoe said as she deactivated her Armor and turns away. "I know you're going to be in the tournament Frida along with your team, better pray to god that you and I won't fight" Zoe said starting to walk off.

"I'm…counting on it…" Frida said coughing.

"Whatever and I hope you know what you're getting yourself into afro girl" Zoe said walking off.

"Jeez what a jerk" Carmen said kneeling down putting fridas arm over her shoulder. "She really did a number on you, we need to get you to the hospital" Carmen said walking down the side walk.

"n-no its ok..i'll be fine" Frida said but shortly after she started coughing again. "You don't sound like you will, come on, to the hospital" Carmen said as he took her to the hospital.

**Elsewhere **

Manny walks out his house and heads down the street heading for the training area with his hands in his pocket.

"Man I'm going to be late!" Manny said as he decided to pick up the pace by running.

As Manny started running her here's a loud growl come from nowhere. He stops and turns around looking for where the growling came from. "What was that?..." Manny said silently and looks around.

He hears silent footsteps come from behind him. Manny turns around and looks seeing a brown wolf with yellow eyes come to him slowly growling.

"Awww it's a little doggy" Manny said kneeling down and looking at him. "What's up little doggy" Manny said putting his hands close to the dog and its snaps its jaws at Manny's hand and Manny quickly moves his hands away.

"BAD DOG!" Manny shouted standing up. "He's not a bad" A voice behind Manny. Manny turned and looked at the talk boy with widely brown hair, dark green shirt with brown pants and brown shoes. His eyes were the same as his dog but even brighter and a small sharp teeth sticking out his mouth and his skin was pale white.

"I think he just doesn't like you" he said looking at Manny with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah it seems like it" Manny said backing away slowly. "Hey who are you? Are you new here?" Manny asked.

"Names Okami, nice to meet you" Okami said as he sniffs and covers his nose. "Jeez dude! Have you had a bath?!" Okami said covering his nose.

Manny looks at Okami with a confused face and lifts his arms and sniffs his arm pits and makes a weird face.

"Wow! I do it stink! I guess I should have taken a bath today" Manny said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you should have" Okami said still covering his nose. The dog sniffs Manny and shrieks and covers his nose with his paws.

"I don't smell that bad do it?" Manny said rubbing his arms. Okami laughs and looks at him. "Even kiba smells you so yeah!" Okami said looking at him. "Well looks like I gotta take a bath" Manny said rubbing his head.

"By the way, are you that El tigre kid?" Okami asked.

"Yeah, you heard of me?" Manny said smiling. "Yeah, your pretty popular aren't ya?" Okami said smiling.

"HA! Yeah I am!" Manny said starting to get cocky. Okami smirks and extends his nails in his pocket.

"Well, if you don't mind, let's see how good you are!" Okami said jumping and was about to slash Manny but was stopped by a taller man who was harry and knocked Okami to the ground.

"Okami! What are you doing?" The tall hairy Man said looking at him. "S-sorry dad" Okami said getting off and dusting his Clothes. The tall man turned around and looked at Manny. "Apologies" The man said.

"uh yeah…no problem." Manny said looking at both of them. "Yeah, sorry to, I guess" Okami said as kiba went over to him and Okami petted him.

"Alright Okami, let's get home, we got some work to do" The man said and put his shoulder on Okamis and left.

"Oh man…that kids going to be in the tournament…Man…I need to get training" Manny said looking around then sniffs himself. "But first I got to take a bath" Manny said going back home.

**Elsewhere **

Marcus and leng were still lost.

"So…I spy something big" Leng said looking at Marcus. Marcus groans and rubs his face. "Is it a rock?" Marcus said looking down.

"MY! You are good at this game! That's the tenth time you got it right!" Leng said smiling.

"THAT"S BECAUSE ROCKS ARE ALL THAT"S OUT HERE!" Marcus shouted Flopping his arms around.

"ahh yes it is" Leng said looking around.

**At the Training area**

Ryu sat on a rock and meditated and opens his eyes.

"Where are those kids?" Ryu said to himself.

**Later on that day **

Marcus and Leng Finally found their way back into Miracle city. "Well Marcus! It was nice meeting you! It was an honor!" Leng said bowing. "Yeah yeah, you tow Leng" Marcus said sweating and breathing hard.

Leng waves and heads back to his Teacher. "Oh my god…I'm free!" Marcus said heading back to Manny's house. As Marcus was running he sees Frida walking down the street. "HEY FIRDA!" Marcus said going over to her.

Frida sees Marcus and stops walking. "Oh…hey Marcus" Frida said silently. Marcus pants hard and puts his hands on his knees. "S…so….So sorry I couldn't make it to training…I got lost" Marcus said panting hard and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh…well, I didn't go to training today either" Frida said rubbing her arm. Marcus looks at Frida Blinking. "Why?" He asked.

"Well I ran into Zoe" Frida said looking at him.

"Who's Zoe?" Marcus asked looking at her.

"She's this girl who's done nothing but trying to make my life hell, I ran into her today and we got into a fight, she was about to kill me, but this girl Carmen came and saved me..." Frida finished explaining.

"Wow, she must have been pretty tough then" Marcus said rubbing his chin.

Frida looked down and clinched her fist. "Marcus…" Frida whispered.

"Huh?" Marcus said looking at her.

"I'm sorry I'm…not all that strong…and I'm sorry if I get in the way" Frida said wiping her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"You don't know me all that well…I was always Manny's little useless side kick…all I use to do was get in the way…I'm trying my best not to be so useless…and…and…" Frida just covers her face.

"Don't ever call yourself useless Frida" Marcus said walking past her putting his hands in his pocket.

"h-huh?" Frida said and turns around and looks at him.

"you're not useless Frida, I don't know if that girl said something that got to you, but I've only know you for a few days and I can tell you're one hell of a strong person, you're not useless, your actually the strongest person I know" Marcus said turning around and smiling at her.

"M-Marcus…" Frida said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the house, I've been walking and playing I spy too much today. See ya later Frida" Marcus said walking off.

"Bye" Frida said smiling and going home.

Marcus walks through the door and heads over to the balcony and just stairs at the view.

Manny gets dressed after his bath and sniffs. "YUP MUCH BETTER!" Manny said and walks by the living room and sees Marcus. "Marcus?" Manny said looking at him.

"Huh? Oh sup!" Marcus said looking at him. "Dude don't you have somewhere else to go?" Manny asked crossing his arms. "Well I do, but I saw your house, and I was already headed down here, annnnd one lead to another annnd" Marcus kept making more excuses.

"Dude never mind" Manny said laughing.

Marcus chuckles and just looks at the view. "you ok Man?" Manny asked going over to him. "Yeah, just thinking is all" Marcus said as he just stared out at the view.

"You can think?" Manny said snickering. Marcus chuckles as he took out the pink necklace out his shirt. Manny looks at it and his eyes widen. "Whoa! nice necklace, where did you get it?" Manny asked.

"Someone gave it to me" Marcus said as he stared at it.

"Really? Who?" Manny asked.

Marcus stood their silent not saying anything. "Marcus?" Manny said looking at him.

"I never really said anything about myself have i?" Marcus said looking at Manny. "No, not really" Manny said looking back.

Marcus put the necklace back in his shirt and stared at the view. "Well…I'm orphan" Marcus said putting his arms on the railing then putting his chin on his arms.

Manny's eyes widen as he heard Marcus say he was orphan. "You serious?.." Manny asked.

"Yeah…it's been like that for me for a long time…the only one family I have was my grandfather…and he disappeared from our family a long time ago…" Marcus said.

Manny stood there not knowing what to say or do. "So...What happened to your mom and dad?" Manny asked.

Marcus was silent for a moment then looked up. "They were killed…" Marcus whispered.

Manny's eyes widen and looks at Marcus "I...I never knew…" Manny said in shock.

Marcus shrugs and stands up and just turns around and leans on the railing. "Do, you know who did it?" Manny asked. Marcus shakes his head. "No…" Marcus said looking up.

Manny looks down and rubs his arm. "You know, you're the first person I ever told this too" Marcus said looking at Manny. Manny looks up at Marcus blinking "Really?" Manny said surprised.

"Yeah, I usually don't tell anyone about myself but, I guess, it's because, your good friend Manny" Marcus said smiling at him.

Manny looks at Marcus and then looks away. "Jeez, I never seen this side of you before" Manny said chuckling.

"heh yeah, I really don't try and get all dramatic like that" Marcus said stretching. "Manny" Marcus said looking at him.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"Let's show these other guy's what team Rivera can do!" Marcus said holding his hand out for a fist bump.

Manny Smiles and nods "Yeah!" Manny said fist bumping Marcus. "Well I'm off, I'll see you later Manny" Marcus said heading for the door.

"Later!" Manny said smiling widely as Marcus left off.

Manny, Frida and Marcus were all ready as in the next day. The Start of the international Tournament will begin.

To be continued.

**Well Everyone! That was Episode 9! I hope you guy's will enjoyed Episode 9! Coming soon episode 10! Tell me what you think of Episode 9! Well guys! See ya next episode! BYE! **


End file.
